Reckoning
by Cassandra581
Summary: Sometimes you can't move forward until you reconcile your past. Scott, Ororo, Jean and Logan have reached the time of Reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

The mansion was quiet today. The school year had ended and most of the students had went home to visit their parents, a few taking friends along, who were not quite as welcomed by their own parents. Ororo liked the quiet, sure she missed the kids, but she welcomed the relative silence their absence afforded. Ororo decided to settle in and enjoy the quiet with a good book when she heard raised voices from up above and then a door slamming. Logan and Jean fighting again. That's all they seemed to do lately. Ororo sighed as she heard the heavy footsteps heading in her direction. A moment later Logan appeared out on the terrace a cigar dangling from his hand.

"Ro."

"Logan."

Just that small exchange and he is moving down the terrace steps and headed for the garage. Probably to take Scott's bike for a spin. Ororo snorted a little to herself it had been over a year and she stilled referred to it as Scott's bike. It still hurt to think of him. To die such a senseless death when he hadn't even really begun to live his life. And to die knowing that the woman he loved more than anything was the one responsible. She tried hard to fight back the surge of anger and resentment she felt with that last thought. It was difficult. She missed her friend.

Ororo laid her book down on the table at her side. I have to stop thinking about this; he's gone and he's not coming back. Unlike the Professor who managed to save his mind during the Phoenix's attack on him; by sending it into the body of a comatose patient. And unlike Jean whom Storm had thought for a brief moment had died for a second time on Alcatraz. Only to realize as Logan brought her back to the Blackbird, that he hadn't used his claws at all; he had used the cure.

They had all acted like she was dead, had even placed a headstone out on the lawn next to the Professor's and Scott's. Now Scott's was the only one that remained. There it was again that burn of anger and resentment. By the Goddess, I have to let this go. Ororo brought her hands up to her face and lightly massaged her temples. It was hard not to look at that headstone or hear Logan speeding away on Scott's bike and not feel anger at the whole situation. Scott should be here! It just wasn't right!

It seemed as if everyone but her had moved on. Jean had moved on to Logan after a per functionary grieving period. The Professor had upon his return mourned the loss of his son; but then one day he seemed to just let it go and moved on as well. He forgave Jean, telling her that she was not responsible for the actions the Phoenix had taken. He even supported her relationship with Logan. Ororo frowned at that thought. No, that wasn't true. He didn't so much support it; as he just didn't comment on it one way or the other.

Ororo's frown deepened as she thought more about the Professor. She had worried about him after he had returned. He had been going virtually non-stop since his return. After they found out that the cure was a temporary fix; he had worked diligently with Jean to help her control her reemerging powers. Not to mention all of his sessions with Rogue. All while trying to repair the damage Magneto and the Phoenix had wrought. The meetings with the President, dealing with the public backlash, and Scott's death. It had really taken a toll on him. He had managed to keep Jean out of jail for the crimes the Phoenix had committed. It hadn't been easy. The Government and the American public had wanted someone to pay for the deaths of all those soldiers at Alcatraz and since no one could find Magneto, the Phoenix would have to do. The Professor had worked long and hard to prove that the Phoenix was no more; that all that remained was Dr. Jean Grey.

Yes, it had been a trying time for everyone, especially the Professor. But he had managed and he had after getting Jean pardoned; started taking one weekend a month to himself. He never told anyone besides Hank where he was going, just hired a car and driver and left. We had all objected at first. Scott would have been livid. Allowing the Professor to go out unprotected in these uncertain times would not have been an option. But the Professor insisted and what could you do when one of the most powerful telepaths in the world insisted he was going to do something? You let him do it. Besides he had let them all know that if an emergency arose that Hank would be able to contact him. Ororo was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the voice asking her a question for a few moments.

"Ro…Ro…Ro!" Ororo started as the voice finally penetrated and her head swung toward the person speaking.

"Jean, I'm sorry. I was just thinking and I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Jean flashed a quick smile of forgiveness at Ro.

"I was just asking if you had seen Logan. I need to speak with him." Storm sighed once again.

"Yes, last I saw he was headed to the garage. Probably to take Scott's bike out for a spin." Jean frowned a little at this last statement. She hadn't expected Ororo to say that, think it yes, say it out loud? No. She knew Ro was angry and most of it was directed at her. And she knew that Ro needed to vent, but she wasn't sure she was ready for whatever she it was she was going to say.

"Ororo, I…" Jean paused unsure of how to continue. "Never mind," she said and headed for the terrace steps but Ororo stopped her.

"What? What were you going to say?" Ororo stood up and approached Jean. She knew she was pushing but she didn't care she was tired. Tired of holding it all in. She wanted this and she wanted it now. She watched as Jean turned back to her and saw her brace herself for the confrontation to come.

"Since you asked, I was going to say that it is no longer Scott's bike. It's been over a year since his death…" Jean's voice faded out as she saw Ororo's face flush with anger and her eyebrow raise in question.

"Death…death! You say that as if he died suddenly of natural causes or in some sort of accident! He didn't die a natural death Jean! He died because you killed him!" Jean watched as Ro took a step forward and her eyes flashed white for a moment. She reached out her hand in a placating gesture.

"Ro, please. That wasn't me. You know that, it was the Phoenix. I would have never hurt Scott." Jean watched as Ororo started shaking her head.

"It was the Phoenix. That is just so easy for you to believe? Isn't it Jean? It was all the Phoenix, it was the Phoenix that killed Scott, it was the Phoenix that attacked the Professor and it was the Phoenix that killed all those people at Alcatraz." Storm paused and looked Jean dead in the eye. "Here's a revelation for you Jean – you are the Phoenix and the Phoenix is you! As for your never hurting Scott. You had been hurting him since the day you laid eyes on Logan!" Ororo stopped as she felt her anger building. Her hands flexing in reaction. Taking a deep breath she attempted to calm down.

"Do you know how much he loved you? He loved you enough to put up with the games you played since Logan arrived."

"Games! I have never played games with Scott or Logan!"

"Yes, you did. What do you call flirting with someone in front of your fiancée, even though you know it's hurting him? What do you call telling Logan one thing but allowing your eyes and body language to say something completely different?" What do you call kissing and exchanging longing glances with Logan while steadily making sure you hold on to Scott at the same time?" Jean tries to interrupt but Ororo overrides her and just continues to speak.

"You have no idea how he fell apart after your death. We all tried to speak with him, to help him. Hell, even Logan tried to comfort him in own bizarre way. He deserved so much more." They were both so caught up in their argument that neither noticed that they were no longer alone. The Professor had joined them.

"Tell me why can't you remember what happened to Scott at the lake? You've recalled everything else that the Phoenix has done? Is it guilt? The guilt of knowing the pain you inflicted on a man who loved you and whom you claimed to love in return? Or is it need? Is it your need to hide from the reality of what you have done? Is it your need to protect yourself from the knowledge that you didn't deserve the love he gifted you with?" Before Jean can respond the Professor interrupts.

"Ororo, Jean, I am sorry to interrupt but I need to see Ororo in my office for a few moments." So saying the Professor turns his and heads back inside to his office with Ororo following behind. Leaving Jean alone on the terrace.

Entering his office the Professor takes a seat in one of the chairs next to the fireplace and indicates for Ororo to take the other seat. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Ororo starts to speak.

"Professor…"

"No, Ororo lets not go into that right now. I have made a huge mistake. One that needs to be rectified. I want you to go up stairs and pack a bag. You and I are going away for a few days."

"A trip…why? Where are we...?" The Professor stops her from asking any more questions by laying a hand on her knee.

"Please trust me. Just go pack and be ready to leave in half an hour." Ororo nods her head in agreement and leaves to go get ready. The Professor calls to Jean telepathically.

_Jean._

_Yes, Professor._

_Ororo and I are going away for a few days. We will be leaving in the next half hour. If you need me for anything just contact Hank and he will contact me._

The Professor broke off communications as he finished his statement. Going to his desk he picks up the phone and makes a couple of calls. Once the calls are made he goes to his room and packs a small bag. Seeing that the time limit is almost up, he goes to meet Ororo in the front hall. As Storm joins him with a small bag they both hear a car pull-up to the front of the house. Logan who heard the car approaching walks over from the garage.

"Logan, Storm and I are going away for a few days. If something should arise that needs my attention, please contact Hank and he will let me know." As the Professor is speaking to Logan the driver places both bags in the trunk and opens the door for Ororo to enter. Once she has been seated the Professor enters as well and they depart. Logan watches as the car pulls away.

Ororo and the Professor ride in relative silence. Ororo watching the scenery and the Professor reviewing paperwork. Ororo dozes off and only awakens when she hears the drive say they are almost there. Sitting up she glances at her watch and sees that she had been sleeping for over three hours.

Turning to the Professor she asks, "Where are we?"

"We are outside of Manchester, Vermont. I own a home here." Storm turns to the Professor in surprise.

"I didn't know that."

"No, only two other people know of its existence besides me."

"Is this where you come when you leave on your weekends away?" Before the Professor can answer the driver pulls into the driveway of a stately old home.

"Ororo, I need to prepare you…" Before the Professor can finish the front door opens and a man steps out. Ororo gasps in shock and swings startled eyes back to the Professor.

"Oh my goddess…how…when…did you…" Unable to formulate a coherent thought Ororo swings back towards the car door and fumbles with the handle. The driver seeing her struggle hurries and opens the door for her. As the door swings open she stumbles from the car tears streaming down her face. Seeing her distress and fumbling steps the man on the porch rushes forward and wraps her in a tight embrace. Leaning back so that he can look at her face he asks, "Are you okay?"

Ororo lifts her head so that she can see his face and barely gets out, "Scott, "before she passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean willed herself to relax as she tried to enjoy the comfort of nice hot soak. The Professor and Storm had left hours ago and she had spent most of the day trying not to think of the argument with Storm. She had done some paperwork, a few loads of laundry, rearranged her closet and checked on the few students who remained. After checking on the students, she decided she needed a little time to herself to relax and just let go and a nice hot bath was the answer.

The only problem was that now that she had stopped moving she couldn't stop thinking about the things that Storm had said. She knew she had hurt Scott by flirting with Logan. She hadn't meant to, it was just so easy to allow herself to enjoy Logan's attention. She had been flattered by it, and lets face it he was sexy as hell. But still, she knew that didn't excuse the pain she had inflicted on Scott. She also knew if the situations were reversed that Scott would have never disrespected her or their relationship in such a manner. She knew because she had seen him shoot down women who tried to flirt with him in her presence, he had never allowed himself or anyone else disrespect her in that way. It hurt to know that she hadn't respected him in the same manner.

Jean allowed herself to sink down further into the tub, until her head was resting on the ledge. She didn't know why she couldn't recall of the details of Scott's death. It was like a wall just went up, and she couldn't find any way around it, through it, over it, or under it. And she didn't think that she wanted to. To have to remember the look in his eyes, as he realized what was happening to him, what she was doing to him. What she imagined was bad enough – she didn't want to think of how much worse the reality of it was. God, she missed him. They had been friends before they became lovers and she missed the closeness they shared, the easy camaraderie, that bond that happens between two people who have been together for so long, the way that, even without telepathy, they no longer needed to hear the actual words to know what the other person is thinking or feeling. She didn't have that with Logan.

Logan, she didn't know what was going to happen there. It had been so easy to fall into a relationship with him. He had stuck by her side through everything and she had needed him and everything he was offering. His strength, his loyalty, his unwavering love and support and most of all she needed the comfort. Not that those were the only reasons for their relationship. They were attracted to each other, the attraction had been there from the beginning, as well as other feelings that she had thought had been worth exploring. God, how had she let this happen? She didn't even think that she loved him, she was grateful to him, she was attracted to him, she even liked him but she didn't think she loved him.

They really didn't known each other all that well and now that there was nothing to distract them from each other, she was starting to realize and maybe he was too, that they didn't fit. Sure the attraction was still there but it was waning in light of how little else they had going for them. Jean pulled the plug and allowed the water to start draining from the tub. Standing she grabbed a towel and started drying off. Blotting most of the moister from her body she wrapped a dry towel around her and exited the bathroom where she saw Logan sitting on the bed with his duffel bag by his feet.

"Hi."

Logan stood. "Hey, Jeannie."

Jean glanced from Logan's face to the bag by his feet and back again. "Going somewhere?"

Logan shakes his head. "No. I'm just moving my stuff to another room." Logan paused after this statement. "Look Jeannie, we both know this ain't working. It was good at first; hell the sex is still good. But everything else is not working. All we seem to do is argue and I don't want that."

"I know, it's not what I want either." Jean smiled sadly at Logan. "We read too much into a simple attraction "

"It was never just an attraction for me Jeannie. I loved you. You're the first woman I've allowed to get this close to me, well at least as far as I can remember. But I can't be in a relationship that consists of me, you and Scott."

"Scott's not…"

"Yes, he is Jeannie." Logan walked over to Jean and placed his hand over her heart. "He's still here. You haven't let him go and I don't think you will anytime soon."

"Logan…" Logan shakes his head to stop her from saying anything more.

"No, Jeannie. It's time to face it." Logan leans in and kisses Jean; he then turns picks up his bag and walks out the door.

"Damn." Jean mutters as the door closes behind Logan. Moving over to her dresser she pulls out a few items and starts dressing. Straightening as she pulls her pants on she stops and stares at herself in the mirror. Damn, she thinks again as tears start to fall from her eyes. The one person she could have possibly spoken to about this wasn't here and even if she was Ororo was so furious with her, she probably wouldn't want to hear it anyway.

"Oh God, Scott. What have I done?"

Ororo awoke slowly aware that she was lying down. "What…what happened? Turning her head she looked for the Professor only to have her gaze fall on Scott. Ororo blinked a few times as a slow smile played across her lips.

"I wasn't hallucinating? You're really here?" Scott nodded his head an allowed a soft smile to grace his face as well.

"No, you weren't hallucinating, I'm really here. It's good to see you again Ro." Storm sat up slowly as Scott moved closer in case she needed any help.

"It's good to see you again as well my friend. Although, I do have one question for you. Storm paused as a roll thunder could be heard outside. "Where in the hell have you been?"


	3. Chapter 3

Scott just shrugged loosely and sat down next to Ororo.

"I spent a lot of time in the hospital, recovering from the damage that the Phoenix inflicted, and then I just sort of drifted for a while, until I started having headaches again, the same headaches I used to have when my mutation first manifested and I knew I would need a pair of my shades. I knew the Professor kept a set of shades and a spare visor here for me just in case, so this is where I headed. When I got here and realized that no one else had yet to discover this place, I stayed. Then I heard that the Professor was back and I contacted him and told him where I was and asked him not to tell anyone else." Storm shot a look of hurt surprise at Scott.

"I know. I'm sorry Ro. I just needed sometime to myself."

"But what happened? Jean thought she killed you…we all thought that you were dead! I don't understand how you could allow us to grieve for you for so long!"

"I know and I am so sorry for putting you through that. It was just so hard Ro…after everything that happened, I just couldn't come back. I needed some time to be by myself."

"But..."

"I know it was completely selfish of me…but it was something I needed and I'm glad I did it."

"I…I don't know how to respond to that. Where…where is the Professor?

"He's resting in his room; he wanted us to talk alone."

"Talk..."

"Well, more like he wanted to give me a chance to talk to you. To explain why I did what I did." Scott paused and looked into Ororo's eyes. "I'll talk as long as you're willing to listen." Ororo just looked at Scott for a few moments and then she reached out and laid her hand over Scott's.

"I'll listen." Scott smiled and turned his hand until he was clasping Ororo's.

"Okay, I guess it's best to start with what happened when I went to the lake. I went because I kept hearing Jean's voice in my head calling me, asking me to come to her. When I got there the voice just got louder and more insistent, until finally in a rage I snatched off my glasses and allowed my blasts free on the water." Scott frowned his hand tightening on Ororo's. "Suddenly there was this…this…hell I don't know what it was but it threw me on my ass. When I scrambled back to my feet and looked at the lake this whirlpool appeared and suddenly she was there in front of me. She just arose from the middle of the whirlpool. God, Ro, I was so happy to see her, to have her back. She asked to see my eyes, told me to trust her, that she could control it, so I let her remove my glasses and she did it, she controlled it and I finally saw her without that haze of red, she was beautiful."

Scott looked at Ororo and smiled.

"Then she kissed me and I was in heaven, I had the woman I loved back in my arms and it was the best feeling in the world. But then I felt it. This feeling of being torn apart, I didn't know what was happening at first and then I realized that she was doing it, she was tearing me apart - she was killing me. I finally really looked at her, her face, her eyes, and that's when it hit home; that this wasn't Jean, not the Jean that I knew and loved. I didn't know what to do, I just yelled her name over and over and then all of a sudden I felt this flash of pain in my head and then I was flying, flying through the air and into the trees. I don't remember much after that, I don't know how long I was out or how far I was thrown; but I did know that I was no where near the lake any longer. When I awoke, I was alone, disoriented, and in a hell of a lot of pain. I was scared to open my eyes. I didn't know what would happen. Had Jean or whoever that was completely stopped my blast? Was it just temporary and when I opened my eyes would I destroy the world around me? I wasn't sure what to do. But then I realized that I had no choice it was either open my eyes or die, so I opened my eyes and there were no blasts." Scotts grip on Ororo's hand tightened again as he paused and allowed her to absorb his words.

"I wandered for days trying to get out of that damned forest. I finally passed out from the pain and I'm not sure how much time had passed because when I came to again I was in a hospital and people were talking about this battle that had taken place in California at Alcatraz, about the deaths of all those people - human and mutants alike. Scott shook his head sadly at the thought of so much wasted life.

"Then I heard about the deaths of Charles Xavier and Scott Summers by the hands of the Phoenix also know as Jean Grey and the death of Jean at the hand of Wolverine.

"God Storm all of this could have been avoided." Storm blinked in surprise at this statement.

"What…how?"

"I was so busy wallowing in my grief and self-pity that I never realized that I wasn't just hallucinating. That it actually was Jean's voice I was hearing in my head. I should have told the Professor and allowed him to help me – instead I locked my self in my room allowed her to get into my head." Scott snorted in disgust. "I allowed Jean's death to break me and in turn that allowed the Phoenix to manipulate me into releasing her. When she arose from the water I should have known it wasn't Jean not the Jean that I knew, because the voice in my head, the voice that kept calling me was different, it was Jean's voice but the tone – the tone was different. If I had been stronger, if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own self pity, none of this would have happened. I should have spoken with the Professor about what was happening with me. I should have never gone to the lake that day. But because I was so blinded by my love of Jean, I allowed hell loose on earth."

"Scott, you can't blame yourself for any of the things that happened. What Jean did…"

"Oh, I don't. What Jean did…what she allowed the Phoenix to do…that is strictly on her and it's something she has to live with not me. The only thing I blame myself for is that I allowed myself to be manipulated into freeing the Phoenix from her watery tomb. I blame myself for allowing myself to become so wrapped up in Jean that I didn't leave anything for myself, so that when she died, who I was and the world I lived in ceased to exist. I was a fucking fool."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan sat at the edge of the lake smoking a cigar. When he smelled the scent of Marie close by. When she was finally close enough he spoke.

"Hey, Marie." Marie walked over to where Logan was sitting and plopped down beside him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you moved out of Dr. Grey's room?" Logan snubbed out his cigar in annoyance.

"Damn, I see the gossip grapevine is as strong as ever in this place."

"Yeah, Entertainment Tonight could take tips from the students at this school." Logan smiled at Marie's attempt at lightening the mood.

"I'm okay Marie. I'm tough, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know your tough, I'm pretty tough too, but even I know, that no matter how tough you are, when you break-up with someone you love…or at least thought you did." Marie looked at Logan out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction to her statement. She saw his eyes narrow as he shot her a quick look before facing forward again.

"You saying you didn't love the ice cube?" Marie smiled as Logan asked this question.

"No, not really…not any more than I think you actually love Jean."

"Look kid…"

"No, listen. I loved the idea of Bobby, just as much as I think you love the idea of Jean." Marie paused as she thought about this statement. Frowning a little she turned to face Logan. "No that's not right. I think what I had with Bobby was probably more than what you had with Jean. Because when you think about it…I actually took the time to know him and you never really got the chance to know Jean before you decided that you loved her or should I say the idea of her?" Before Logan could respond Marie continued.

"I mean how do you love someone that you don't actually know?"

"I know…"

"Really?" What do you know about her? I mean really know?" Marie paused as she looked at Logan. "Who was her best friend growing up? Why did she decide to become a doctor? What's her favorite movie, color, food, or music? What do you know about her Logan?

"Look kid, I know a lot about her, she's smart, funny, decent, and loyal to her friends. She would never intentionally hurt anyone…" Logan paused as he hears Marie snort beside him. "What?"

"Tell that to Mr. Summers." Logan took a deep breath before he replied; trying to make sure that he didn't snap at Marie.

"You know that it was the Phoenix that killed Scott and not Jean. Jean wouldn't have ever hurt him." Marie just looked at Logan for a few moments before she responded.

"You and I both know that she had been hurting Mr. Summers since the day she laid eyes on you. Flirting with you in front of him, allowing him to see that she wanted you. Don't you think she knew that it was hurting him and yet she did it any way?"

"You can't help who you are attracted to."

"No, no you can't but you can control how you respond to it. Especially when it's hurting someone that you have claimed to love for the last nine years of your life."

"Marie…"

"No, I'm sorry. I wanted to come out here to make sure you were okay. I shouldn't have said anything else." Marie stood up and patted Logan on the shoulder. "I'll see you later. If you need someone to talk too, I'll be around. Logan watched as she walked away. As she got further away he turned back to the lake thinking about what Marie had said about knowing Jean.

"How well do I know Jean?" Logan snorted. "I know what I need to."

"Scott…"

Scott released Ororo's hand and rose from beside her to walk across the room.

"No, Ro it's true. I was a fucking fool. When I was in lying in that hospital bed I had a lot of time on my hands to do nothing but think. I thought about my relationship with Jean from beginning to end and do you know what I realized? I was always the one making the compromises. I was always the one who had to be understanding, to be patient while she figured out what she wanted or what she needed. I never put my needs first and I realized that I should have…every once and awhile…I should I have. When Logan came along and she started flirting with him, I should have let her know that her behavior was unacceptable. Instead I believed her when she said it was just harmless flirting and that it was all innocent. Innocent…hell, I saw the look in both their eyes. It wasn't innocent and I should have said something then. Instead I did what I always did; allow her to have what she wanted at the expense of myself. I decided then, lying in that hospital bed; never again. I would never allow myself to be taken for granted in that way again. Do you know what else I realized? I realized that I needed to stop defining myself by relationship with Jean, by my role as the leader of the X-Men, and as the dependable teacher and all around nice guy Mr. Summers."

Scott smirked a little at Ro as she started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ro smiled back at Scott.

"All around nice guy? That's some description you have of yourself. Although, I must say it is good to hear that you finally realize that it is okay to put your wants and needs above everyone else's every now and again." Ororo rose from the couch and approached Scott. "Now that you have realized all of that. When are you coming home?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jean watched as Ororo oversaw the last of the repairs and clean-up of the boathouse. It had been a couple of weeks since the Professor and Storm had come back from their trip and Jean wasn't sure what had happened but it appeared as if a weight had been lifted off Ororo's shoulders. They still hadn't spoken much beyond normal civilities, but she was hopeful that maybe they could get their relationship back on track. Speaking of relationships; she and Logan were tiptoeing around each other as well. She didn't know what to do about that either. Their attraction to each other had been instantaneous and their resulting relationship after Scott's death had just seemed inevitable. But now she thought maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe they both should have taken the time to really get to know each other before moving into a relationship. They should have built a foundation of friendship first, because now that the physical part of their relationship was over; all that was left was an uncomfortable co-existence.

Jean watched as Ororo glanced at her watch and headed back toward the mansion. Glancing at her own watch she saw that it was time to meet with the Professor. She didn't know what the meeting was about the Professor had requested the presence of all X-Men calling Bobby, Kitty and Colossus back from vacation and having Hank fly in from Washington. Jean turned and headed for the mansion as well meeting Ororo in the hallway outside of the Professor's office.

"Do you know why the Professor has called this meeting?" Before Ro could answer they were joined by Logan and Marie.

"Ro, Jeannie." Logan nodded at each woman as he greeted them. Marie simply smiled and nodded in greeting.

"Anyone know why he wanted to meet with us?" Jean smiled tentatively at Logan.

"I was just asking Ro the same question." Ororo smiled as all eyes turned her way.

"Why don't we go in and let the Professor explain it all?" So saying Ororo opened the door to the Professor's office to find Kitty, Bobby and Colossus milling around the room while the Professor sat at his desk with Hank sitting across from him.

Jean noticed that everyone took a seat except Ororo who remained standing by the door.

"Okay, what's up?" Logan addressed the Professor.

Scott couldn't believe he was doing this. How had he let Ro talk him into this? He was happy living in Vermont; he had a new life. A new job and new friends. So why was he headed back to his old life, his old problems? Scott hit his hand against the steering wheel, because damn it he missed it. Sure he still helped the Professor with the school and designed new simulations for the Danger Room, but it just wasn't the same he missed being X-Man, he missed the craziness of trying to keep an eye on gifted teenagers who could get into trouble faster than you could blink and he missed Ro and the Professor. Missed having them to speak with everyday. So here he was headed home. Damn it Ro this is all your fault. Scott glanced at the time and saw that he was running late. Looking around he noticed that the road was relatively empty so he picked up a little speed. "All right Ro, I'm coming home."

The Professor took a deep breath and tried to decide the best way to begin. After several moments he began to speak.

"I gathered you all here today to inform you that another team member will be joining us today." The Professor continued speaking as the others glanced at each other in surprise. "I had hoped he would be here by now, but it appears that he running late. So why don't…" Bobby interrupts.

"Wait, who is this guy? How can he just come out of nowhere and become an X-Man?"

"Bobby, he is not coming out of nowhere – he was a student here at one time and…"

"A student?" Bobby frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Oh, oh no! You can't mean John! Your letting John back into the school and letting him become an X-Man? You can't! He…" Storm stops his mini rant.

"Bobby! Let the Professor finish and you will find out what you need to know."

"Thank you Ororo." The Professor smiles at Ro and then glances at everyone else before he continues his explanation. "Now as I was saying he was a student here at one time. I had been trying for sometime since my return to convince him to come home with little success but thankfully, Ororo managed to do what I could not. He has requested separate living quarters away from the mansion so we have had the lake house cleaned out and repairs have been made. He has agreed to taking over several of the advanced Mathematic and English classes as well as being made co-leader of the X-Men." The Professor broke off as the X-Men reacted to this news.

"What?"

"Co-Leader?"

"Who is this guy?"

"Oh, my god!" Out of all the exclamations this is the one that the Professor focuses on.

"Jean…"

Scott turned into the driveway and slowed to a stop in front of the Mansion. Getting out of the car and closing the door he leaned against it as he stared at the front door. After several moments and a couple of deep breaths he straightened, climbed the front steps and opened the front door.

"Oh my god! How?" The others looked at Jean in confusion and worry as she paled and tears gathered in her eyes and she seemed to sway where she sat. "Tell me that what I'm thinking is not true! You wouldn't have kept this from me; you wouldn't have kept him from me!" Hank and Ororo moved closer to the Professor as Logan approached Jean. Logan laid his hand over Jean's, that was clasping the arm of the chair as if were a lifeline.

"Jean…" The Professor started only to be over ridden by Logan.

"Jeannie, come on now darling what's the matter?" Jean turned tear filled eyes towards Logan.

"Scott…" Jean broke off as the office door opened and gasps once again resounded throughout the room. Pulling her hand from Logan's she rose and faced the door.

"Scott."


	6. Chapter 6

Logan rose to his feet to stand beside Jean unable to believe what he was seeing. Scott Summers was alive and well and standing right in front of him. Right in front of Jean – Logan looked over to her – who seemed to be unable to do anything but stare at Scott.

"Mr. Summers!" Scott smiled as he was suddenly wrapped in the embrace of Kitty. Who then released him just as quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know…"

"It's okay Kitty. It's good to see you too." Scott continued to smile as his gaze encompassed Bobby, Peter and Marie. "It's good to see all of you." The rest of the younger X-Men quickly approached Scott as well offering hugs and handshakes. Once they were finished, Hank rounded the desk, approached Scott and clasped his hand in a strong hand shake.

"It is certainly good to see you back where you belong." Scott grinned at Hank.

"It's good to be here." Scott lifted his gaze from Hank and glanced briefly at Wolverine and than at Jean. His grin faded. "Logan, Jean." He quickly switched his gaze to the Professor.

"Professor." The Professor smiled at Scott.

"Welcome home my son."

"Thank you sir." Scott turned to Ororo and smiled again. "I seem to recall someone promising me that they would help me lug my things inside when I arrived. I hope that offers still good?" Ororo laughed at Scott and moved around the Professor's desk to approach him. Reaching him she enfolded him in a hug.

"It's still good. Welcome home my friend." Storm pulled back and made to move away but was stopped as Scott clasped her hand in his and pulled her back toward him.

"It's really no time like the present to get started." Scott glanced at the smiling faces in the room and quirked an eyebrow. "You know we wouldn't refuse a little help." So saying he turns to lead Ororo out of the room. Before he can take two steps he is stopped by the sound of Jean saying his name.

"Scott?" Scott pauses and turns slightly to look at Jean seeing her facial expression he turns back to Storm.

"Can you guys get started and I'll meet you down at the boat house in a few minutes? Storm squeezed the hand that was gripping hers and nodded in agreement. Releasing his hand she led Bobby, Marie, Kitty, Peter and Hank from the room.

Wolverine glanced from Scott to Jean and then headed towards the door.

"Welcome back Summers." Scott nodded at Logan as he exited the room.

The Professor looked between Jean and Scott and started to excuse himself from the room only to be stopped by Scott.

"Don't. It's okay, I'm not staying." Scott approached Jean and took her hands into his. "I'm sorry. I know this is confusing and that it is upsetting you, but I can't do this right now." Jean tries to interrupt but Scott stops her. "We'll talk but not now. I just need to get settled in and reacclimated with everything here and then we'll talk. Scott squeezes her hands, nods to Professor and exits the room.

Jean starts to go after him only to be stopped by the Professor.

"Jean, give him time. He will speak with you when he's ready." Jean turns back to Professor hurt and anger warring for dominance in facial expression.

"How long? How long have you know that he was alive? Why didn't you tell me? Were you punishing me?" Jean practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jean collapsed into the chair in front of the Professors desk and looked at him through tear filled eyes. "Why? All this time, why? How could you do this to me?" The Professor sighed and laid his hands upon his desk.

"This was not about you. It was and is about Scott. I did it for him; at his request."

Logan watched Scott as he exited the mansion and started for the boat house. Glancing back he turned to see if Jean was trailing behind. When he didn't see or hear her he turned back to watching Scott; his brow furrowed in contemplation. That didn't take long. I guess we're not going back to the status quo around here anytime soon. Logan turned and went back into the mansion. A beer was definitely called for in this situation.

Scott reached the boat house steps just as Ro came back outside to grab another box. Coming down the steps she stopped in front of him.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay." Scott smiled at the look of disbelief on Ro's face. "Honestly, Ro I will be fine. You were right it was time to come home." Slinging an arm around her shoulders he turned to the car. "Let's get me moved in."

Jean just stared at the Professor for a few moments.

"Scott, requested that I not know? Why? Why would he do that?" The Professor shook his head.

"I can't answer that, only Scott can. The Professor came around the desk and stopped beside Jeans chair. "Scott is not the same man that you knew before; he's changed a lot – when he's ready to talk to you he will." The Professor pats Jean on the hand exits the office.

Jean rises from her chair and goes over to the window over looking the garden. Scott was back. She hadn't killed him. But he had let her think that he was dead for over a year. Scott – the Scott she knew wouldn't have done that; wouldn't have allowed her to suffer that way. Jean thought back to how Scott had acted since he had first walked through the office door. He had been happy to see the team, smiling and joking. He hadn't smiled when he had greeted her and Logan, he had merely been polite. He would have left with Ro and the team without any further acknowledgement of her, if she hadn't of stopped him. Jean sighed. When he had touched her the feeling wasn't the same, Scott's touch used to say so much about how he was feeling. When he held her hands this time, the warmth wasn't there; that gentleness that used be conveyed had been missing. The Professor was right Scott was a changed man…she wasn't sure what that was going to mean for her…for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean sat on her bed a few days later looking through pictures of her and Scott. They used to be so happy together. Jean picked up a picture of Scott and her sitting outside in the garden. Ro had taken that picture, she and Scott had been sitting together on one of the benches and Scott had been laughing and smiling and Ro had managed to snap the picture at just the right time, capturing that beautiful smile and those wonderful dimples. Jean ran her hand across Scott's face. How could he allow her to believe that he was dead for over a year? Why…Jeans thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Laying the pictures on the bed she rises and answers the door to see Marie.

"Rogue."

"Hi Dr. Grey, I'm sorry for disturbing you but, Cyclops and Storm have called a team meeting in thirty minutes." Rogue waited until Jean nodded her affirmation and then she turned and walked away.

A team meeting. She had been trying to speak with Scott for days. But he had always been too busy either getting settled or meeting with the Professor or Ro and Hank before he had been called back to Washington. Now they were having a team meeting. It seemed he had time to meet with everyone but her.

Jean sat back on her bed. This was not going to go on any longer. He had said that they would talk and she was tired of waiting. After this meeting she would not be put off any longer.

Logan exited the observation room not quite able to believe what he had just seen. Someone had some explaining to do. Logan quickly made his way to Storm's office and barged in without knocking.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Storm glared at Logan's entry and growled out question.

"Good afternoon to you to Logan. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Can I help you with anything?" Logan stalked over to Storm's desk.

"Can the sarcasm Ro and answer the question. What the hell is going on around here?

"Since I do not know to what you are referring, I am unable to answer you question." Logan slammed his hands down on Storms desk and leaned forward until they were face to face.

"I am referring to the Phoenix simulation that I just ran in the Danger Room."

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh. What the hell is that Storm?" Storm took a breath and indicated for Logan to take a seat as she stood and went to close her office door. Coming back she sat back down across from Logan.

"It is exactly what it appears to be Logan. A simulation to take down the Phoenix …should she rise again." Logan looked at Storm in disbelief.

"I can't believe this, you're supposed to be her friend and you're creating simulations on how to take her out?" Storm looked Logan in the eye and straightened up in her seat.

"Jean is my friend, the Phoenix…should she arise again…is an enemy that must be defeated."

"The Phoenix is gone! Jean has her under control! That…that simulation is completely unnecessary!"

"Can you guarantee that Logan? Can you guarantee that Jean will remain in control and that the Phoenix will never make an appearance again? Can you Logan? Can you tell me that I have nothing to worry about, that I am being overly pessimistic? Because I would love to believe that as well. But I can't…as a team leader…I cannot allow myself to bury my head in the sand and forget the damage that the Phoenix did while she was free and if she makes another appearance…we must be prepared to take her out."

"Damn it Storm! Would you listen to yourself? You are talking about taking out Jean, a woman you just sat here and called your friend! What in…" Logan broke off as the door was opened and then slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell is going on in here? I could hear you yelling as I came down the hall!" Logan stood and whirled to face Scott.

"I'll tell you what the hell is going on! The Goddess over here is creating simulations on how to take out Jeannie!" Scott looked at Storm who shrugged her shoulders and simply says.

"The Phoenix program." Logan looks between them in disbelief.

"You know about this program, Cyke?" Scott turns his gaze back to Logan.

"I should, I created it." Snick. Logan's claws came out.

"You created it? Is this another part of your make Jean suffer plan?" Scott looks at Logan in confusion. "You know first you pretend to be dead for a year, and make Jeannie carry the guilt of your death on her conscious and then you return and basically ignore her existence and then you isolate yourself from everyone except for Storm and the Professor. What else are you going to do? What else do you plan on doing to make her suffer?" Scott shakes his head at Logan.

"Believe it or not Logan, not that it's any of your business, but nothing I have done has been done with the intent to hurt Jean." Logan snorts at Scott.

"Yeah right. You ain't punishing her for flirting with me when I first got here and you ain't punishing her for trying to kill you while the Phoenix was in control and you're definitely not trying to punish her for being in a relationship with me while you were gone." Logan could see Scott's jaw tightening as he spoke.

"No, Logan I'm not. Jean flirting with you is in the past and best left there, as for her trying to kill me while she was the Phoenix? She was the one who saved me from the Phoenix. So no I'm not trying to punish her for that, I thank her everyday for gaining control long enough to spare my life. As for her relationship with you…her memories of being with you are punishment enough." Logan growled at Scott but before he could say anything else Jean interrupted.

"I saved your life?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes. I know you don't remember it, but you did." Jean looked at Scott in confusion.

"I don't remember. How…" Jean was interrupted as the rest of the team entered the office.

"Are we late?" Bobby asked.

Scott looked from Jean to Storm and seemed to have some sort of silent communication with her and then turned to Bobby and the others.

"No, actually there's been a change of plans. The meeting will be held at the same time tomorrow instead." The younger X-Men exchanged confused glances before agreeing and exiting the room. Storm came around her desk and started for the door.

"Since we will not be meeting I can spend some time tending my garden." Storm paused at the door and looked back at Logan. "Logan?"

Logan's eyes snapped to Storm.

"Uh, yeah. I have something's I could be doing as well." Logan and Storm exited her office and closed the door behind them, giving Scott and Jean the privacy they needed.

As the door closed behind Storm and Logan, Scott positioned two of Storms office chairs facing each other. Indicating to Jean to sit in one, Scott sat down across from her.

"How much do you remember of what happened at Alkali Lake?" Jean shook her head.

"I don't remember a lot. The most that I can remember is the look in your eyes as the Phoenix…as I tried to kill you." Scott reached forward and took Jean's hand in his.

"You didn't try to kill me. That was the Phoenix. You saved my life." Scott let go of her hand. "When the Phoenix rose and told me to trust her…to trust you, I did. How could I not? She was there in front of me offering me everything I wanted…you back in my life, back in my arms. But then it all fell apart just as quickly. I was holding her, kissing her and then I felt it. I felt her taking me apart. Particle by particle and there was nothing I could do to stop her. When I realized what was happening I looked at you…at her and I didn't recognize the woman in front of me and then I just started screaming your name over and over trying to get through to you. Trying to get you to stop what you were doing. And then I saw it, this flash of something in your eyes and suddenly it stopped, you let me go. I remember I said your name and reached out to you, but you started shaking your head and saying no, no, I can't let her hurt you. And then I felt this pain explode in my head as you broke our link. I remember the last thought you sent to me before you broke it. You told me you were sorry and then you sent me flying through the air. Away from you, away from the Phoenix and then I crashed and I blacked out from the pain in my head." Scott stood up and moved away from Jean and went to over to the window, looking out he continued his story.

"When I woke up. I didn't know where I was, I was scared to open my eyes, since I didn't know what would happen and I was in a hell of a lot of pain. But I had to make a decision. Live or die, those were my choices. I chose life and took the chance of opening my eyes and I could see my blasts were gone. I wandered around for days before I finally collapsed from exhaustion. I don't know how long I was out, but when I awoke, I was in the hospital and I kept hearing stories of the battle that had taken place at Alcatraz and about the deaths of Scott Summers and Charles Xavier at the hand of a the Phoenix also known as Jean Grey and ultimately about the death of the Phoenix at the hands of Wolverine." Scott turned back to Jean. When I was well enough they released me. I wandered around for awhile and then I ended up at the Professor's place in Vermont. You can imagine my surprise when I heard of the miraculous return of the Professor and Jean Grey. Up until then I had been content to allow things to remain the way they were. But knowing that the Professor was alive changed all that, I knew I had to contact him and let him know that I was alive and well." Scott flashed a Jean a quick grin. "Especially considering that if he decided to use Cerebro, he would have found me any way."

"That's why you contacted the Professor? You were scared he would use Cerebro and find you?" Jean looked at Scott in confusion. "I don't understand. I have been trying to for days, but I just don't understand why. Why didn't you contact me? Why didn't you come home to me?" Scott crossed the room to sit down in front of Jean once again.

"You know why."

"No, no I don't. You had to know how much we were all hurting over losing you. How guilty I must have felt? Was it because of Logan, because you heard about my relationship with Logan? "That never would have happened if you would have come home." Scott shook his head.

"Jean."

"It's true! I never would have allowed anything to happen with Logan if you would have been here!" Scott shot Jean a resigned look.

"Jean, come on lets be honest. I was here and you flirted with Logan, I was here and you kissed him!" Jean gasped in surprise and flushed guiltily.

"How…how do you know about that?"

"The Phoenix. When she was kissing me at the lake, she let me see your memory of kissing Logan."

"I'm sorry Scott! I never meant for that to happen!" Jean paused. "Did she show you everything? Did she show you that I pulled away? That I chose you and our relationship?" Scott just shook his head.

"Yeah, she showed me. Hell Logan even told me after you died that you had chosen me. Like that was supposed to be some great comfort to me. Why in the hell was there even a choice to make? We had been together for nine years – in what I thought was a pretty good relationship – and then suddenly this guy comes along that you know for all of what? Two to three months at best? And suddenly there's a choice to be made?" Jean eyes widened as Scott's voice rose in volume.

"Scott…" He doesn't let her continue.

"Sixteen Jean! I had loved you since I was sixteen! I gave you everything I had, everything that I was and it wasn't enough for you! Do you know how I felt when you flirted with Logan in front of me? How much it hurt to see you looking at him like that? I mean, I can understand being attracted to someone else, hell I've been attracted to other women since I've been with you, but I never acted on it! I didn't flirt with them; I sure as hell didn't kiss them! How? How could you do it Jean? Why did you take everything I thought we had and treat like it meant nothing?"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, yes it is! It's the truth! It's ugly and it hurts, but it's the truth and that's what we have to deal with now." Scott rose from his seat once again, Jean rose as well.

"I…I don't know what to say. I know that the way I behaved with Logan was wrong and it was hurtful and I am sorry! I never meant for any of it to happen and if I could take it all back I would. But I can't! I wish I could but I can't! But I know we can move on from it Scott! All you have to do is trust me and give me…give us a chance!" Scott backed away from Jean until there were a few feet between them and hung his head.

"Trust?" Scott lifted his head to look at Jean. "I trusted you once…I don't think I'm up for it again." So saying he heads for the door. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

Jean, seeing his intent to leave, tries to stop him. "Scott please…" She grabs his arm. "Please, don't leave. Talk to me." Scott looks into her eyes.

You want to talk? Okay, tell me something?" Jean nods her head.

"Anything?"

"Who ended things between you and Logan?"


	9. Chapter 9

Storm stood up and looked over the bulbs she had just planted in her garden; they would be beautiful when they bloomed. Laying down her tools, she tugged off her gloves and turned back towards the mansion, unable to stop her mind from wandering to Scott and Jean. To stop it from wondering what was happening between the two, she felt more than heard someone come up behind her.

"What is it Logan?" Logan moved up beside her.

"Standing out here staring isn't going to tell you or change what's happening in that room right now."

"I know that Logan. But I can't help but worry about my friends." Logan arches an eyebrow at this comment.

"Your friends Ro? Don't you mean Scott?" Storm turns to Logan with a sigh.

"No, Logan I mean my friends Scott and Jean. They are both hurting right now and angry, whether they admit it or not, and it would be so easy for them both to lash out in that anger and say things that they'll regret."

"I don't think the kid would regret anything he could say to hurt Jeannie right now. In fact I think he's just getting started in the punishment department." Storm shook her head.

"You do not know Scott at all; nothing he has done has been to punish Jean." Storm hurried on as she saw Logan about to interrupt. "Scott didn't stay away to punish Jean or to make her feel guilty. He stayed away to because he needed time for himself; time to examine his life, to see in which direction he wished to turn." Logan snorted.

"Yeah, it's all about him isn't it? All about the boy scout getting what he needs. Never mind how it affects anyone else. Never mind how much Jean was hurting over the thought that she was responsible for this death! Never mind how much it affected her and her well being!" Something in Storm snapped.

"Did you really expect him to care about Jean? Why? Why would he care? She certainly didn't give a damn about how her behavior with you was affecting him when you were flirting with her in front of him day in and day out while you were here! Don't be a hypocrite Logan!"

"Well of course you would back him; you don't think he did anything wrong in pretending to be dead all that time! You just welcomed him back with open arms!"

"Yes, yes I did! Scott is my friend and he needed time, and I will not blame him or push him away because he took the time he needed to get his life in order. Make no mistake, I was angry at him, but I will not allow that anger to override the joy of his return! Scott had planned to never to return Logan. It's only because of the Professor and I that he changed his mind and I will not regret that fact! As far as Jean is concerned, whatever happens between them is between them and you need to stay out of it Logan! Scott is only trying to live his life on his own terms and no matter what he decides Logan he will have my support!" Storm broke off as Logan stared in stunned surprise as a thought finally occurs to him.

"No wonder you've been so angry with Jeannie! How long? How long have you been in love with him?"

Jean dropped her hand from Scott's arm.

"What?"

"Who ended your relationship? You or Logan?"

"Why? Why is that important?" Scott smiled.

"That's what I thought." Scott tried to leave again.

"Wait. What does that mean? Why is it so important?"

"It's not. Just forget I asked. It really doesn't matter." Jean rushed to answer his previous question.

"Logan ended it. But I had been contemplating the same thing. I just hadn't had a chance to act on it." Jean laid her hand on his arm once again. "I know it must hurt you to know that he and I were together. But you have to understand Scott, I thought you were dead and I needed someone in my life and he was there for me, supporting me through everything." Scott turned to face Jean fully.

"I do. I do understand. I know how it feels to want to be close to someone, anyone, to want to lose yourself in the warmth and acceptance of another." Jean blinked and started to frown as she realized exactly what he was saying.

"You've been…" Jean tapered off unwilling to give voice to her realization.

"It's been over a year. I was moving on with my life. That life included other women." A small silence settled over them as Scott finished speaking. Jean released his arm and turned away from him. Scott watched her from the doorway unsure of what to do, until finally Jean broke the silence.

"You said included." Scott raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "You said that life included other women. You used the past tense. Does that mean you are starting your old life over again? Does it mean that there's still a chance for us?" Scott shook his head.

"Why do keep asking if there's a chance for us? Why do you want to get back what we had? There was obviously something missing in our relationship in the first place or you would have never returned Logan's interest and I would have never sat quietly by while you did it. Don't you think I knew what was happening? I have rationalized my own reactions to death regarding your behavior with Logan. But they are all just that, rationalizations. I've had a lot of time to think about why I did the things I did and I believe that on some level I wanted it to happen so that I could be free."

"Of course I love him, Logan. He is one my oldest and dearest friend. Besides the Professor, Scott, Hank and Jean were all the family I had for years. Now if you would excuse me I need to go get cleaned up." Storm walked away leaving Logan looking after her.

Logan stood there a while after Storm had disappeared into the house. Turning to look at her garden he takes out a cigar a lights it up. "You can deny it all you want, you may love everyone else like family but you're in love with Summers." Damn, as much as he hated to admit it, Jeannie wanted the kid back and no matter what Storm said about accepting any decision that the kid made, whether she realized it or not she was a woman ready to stake a claim to what she wanted and she wanted Scott Summers.


	10. Chapter 10

Jean had been sitting in Storm's office brooding since her conversation with Scott. After his last statement of maybe he had wanted to be free, Scott had left without saying anything more and she had been here ever since, thinking about all of the things he had said. All of the things that he had revealed. Jean sighed. She didn't…. Jean's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and someone clearing their throat. Turning her head she saw Logan standing in the doorway.

"You all right?" Jean smiled a little sadly.

"Yes, I'm fine Logan." Logan entered the office further and closed the door behind him.

"You don't look fine Jeannie." Jean shot Logan a look.

"I will be…Scott and I will be. It's just going to take time."

Jeannie…"

Don't Logan. Whatever your going to say don't. I love him and I know we will be together again. I just have to get him to trust in me…in us again." Logan sighed and sat down across from Jean.

"What about you?" Jean looked at him in confusion. "He allowed you to believe that he was dead for over a year, Jeannie. How can you place your trust in a man who could do that to you?"

"I…I can't pretend to completely understand that Logan. The best I can come up with is that he was protecting himself." Jean rose from her seat and started pacing. "I hurt him Logan, I made him doubt my commitment to him and our relationship and I broke his trust. Scott doesn't trust easily, you don't know his history, but believe me when I say that when he lets you in and gives you his trust, you should cherish it." Logan snorted and Jean frowned at him. "It's true Logan. I know you think that Scott has had it easy, but you're wrong. You look at Scott and see this clean cut, follow the rules, uptight guy. But Scott is so much more than that." Jean came and sat down across from Logan.

"Scott was orphaned at an early age. He lost his parents and his brother in a plane crash and when he awoke he was in a hospital alone and at the mercy of the Social Services System. Scott suffered brain damage due to the crash, that damage is the reason that he can't control his mutation and it subjects him to debilitating migraines. Do you know how hard it is to place children with disabilities? Everyone wants the perfect child Logan. There aren't too many families out there willing to take on a child who suffers from brain damage. Even if that damage is not readily noticeable. So Scott was placed in an orphanage until a foster family was found to take him in. Well he was finally placed but the first family didn't last long, none of them did, most were just looking for additional income. None of them really wanted the responsibility of another child in their home. Scott, finally wound up with a family that cared, actually took the time to reach out to him and he was happy, for a little while. Until his mutation manifested itself at a high school dance and he took out a wall when he was fourteen. He ran away after that, spent a year on the streets with his eyes closed." Jean looked at Logan. "You can imagine how he lived Logan, a boy as good looking as Scott who couldn't open his eyes? The predators must have thought he was a godsend. That's where Jack found him. Jack who would protect him; watch out for him in return for some favors. You can imagine what those favors were, can't you Logan? When the Professor found him, Scott was withdrawn, difficult and mistrusting, and sure that the Professor wanted…that we all wanted something from him. It took him a long time to trust us…to trust me and I broke it. Now, I have to get it back. It's going to take time but I will." Logan and Jean sat in silence for a few moments as he digested what he had just learned about Scott. Logan finally broke the silence.

"I had no idea Jean." Jean smiled at Logan.

"I know you didn't Logan. You took one look at him and passed your judgment. But I understand, we all do that sometimes, pass judgment on people without actually knowing them." Jean rose from her seat. "We've both made mistakes Logan, I made the mistake of not valuing what I had with Scott, and flirting with you in front of him. He's made mistakes as well." Jean fell silent for a few moments. Logan could see that whatever she was thinking about, it was hurting her. "I just have to find it within me to forgive him and hope that he can forgive me as well." Logan frowned.

"You're not just talking about forgiving him for pretending to be dead are you? What else has he done to you Jeannie?"

Scott entered the kitchen to find Ororo sitting at the island eating a bowl of, he peered over her shoulder, uh oh, a bowl of Chunky Monkey.

"What's the matter Ro?" Ororo glanced over her shoulder at Scott.

"What makes you think anything's the matter?" Scott walked over to the kitchen cabinets and pulled open one of the drawers, grabbing a spoon he closed the drawer and settled down across from Ro.

"Well it's almost times for lunch and you, who never allows anyone else to ruin their appetite by indulging in sweets, are sitting here indulging in a bowl of Chunky Monkey ice cream." Scott, who has been waving his spoon a little while talking to Ro, scoops up a small portion of the ice cream, pops it into his mouth and smiles at Ro.

Ro smiles back. "It's nothing Scott; I was just worried about you and Jean." Scott sighed and laid his spoon down.

"You don't need to waste your time worrying about me or Jean. We will both be fine."

"I know you will, I just…you've both…I just don't want to see either one of you hurting anymore." Ro placed her spoon in her bowl. "You have both been through so much and I wasn't there for either of you. I couldn't be there for you by your choice and I wasn't there for Jean by my choice." Ro looked at Scott and smiled again. "I'm not blaming you; I understand why you did what you did. I just wish I could have helped you through it. I do however; blame myself for not being there for Jean." Ororo paused for a moment. "I was so angry at her for everything, Scott. I withdrew my support when she needed it the most and I said some pretty hurtful things."

"God, I'm sorry Ro. I never really thought how my actions would affect your friendship with Jean. I just assumed that you guys would be fine."

"I know and it's not your fault. It's just something Jean and I have to work through."

"You and Jean have been friends for a long time, you'll get through this."

"I know you're right. I just hope that there are no misunderstandings along the way." Scott frowned at this comment.

"What do you mean? What misunderstandings?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"If it wasn't important it wouldn't be bothering you. Come on Ro, talk to me."

"It's nothing really…" Ro broke off as Scott gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, it's just something Logan said." Scott snorted. "Yes, well I know how you feel about anything Logan says. But I don't need him to repeat his feelings to Jean and cause even more of a distance between us."

"Why would anything Logan has to say cause problems for you and Jean?"

Jean tried again to put Logan off.

"It doesn't matter Logan."

"Of course it does Jeannie. You wouldn't be this upset if it didn't." Jean sighed in exasperation.

"Logan…" Logan cuts her off.

"No, you're upset and it's obvious that Scooter is the reason." Jean lips quirked a little at Logan's nickname for Scott.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Logan shakes his head no. "Fine, you're right I am upset. Scott…Scott told me that while he was gone he moved on with his life and that that new life included other women." Jean turned away as she grew agitated.

Logan growled. "He flaunted other women in your face?" Jean turned back toward Logan.

"No, of course not. Scott would never do anything like that. He just…he was just letting me know that he understood how you and I ended up together. That he could understand my reaching out to someone in a time of need." Logan shook his head again.

"Letting you know he understood? What is there to understand? He was dead. At least that is what he let everyone besides Chuck believe. You don't need him to understand anything you did Jeannie. As far as you were concerned he was dead and you moved on with your life."

"Yes, I know Logan; we both…"

"No, Jeannie you believed he was dead and you reached out. He knew you were alive and well and chose not to come to you, he chose to take other women into his bed knowing that you were here trying to deal with everything you had done as the Phoenix. Those two things are completely different."

Ororo just looked at Scott for a moment.

"Well Logan is under the impression that I am in love with you." Scott looked at her in confusion.

"Well of course you love me. I love you as well. Why would that be a problem for you and Jean?"

"You don't understand. Logan thinks that I am in love with you. As in more that just friends." Scott looked dumb founded.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Well did you tell him he was wrong?"

"Of course I did. But I am still worried that he will convey his feeling to Jean." Scott got up and moved around the island. Coming up behind Ororo he moved in close until his cheek was resting on her hair and one of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Jean knows you too well; she knows we have always been close and that you don't feel that way about me. So even if Logan says anything, she knows better." Ororo allowed herself to relax into Scott.

"I hope your right." Scott tightened his arm in a brief hug.

"I know I am."

Jean looked at Logan for a moment before she turned away.

"I know. I know you're right. God Logan I feel as if he's been cheating on me and I know I don't have that right because at the same time I was with you."

"Jeannie…"

"I know Logan, I thought he was dead. But it doesn't stop the way I feel. I've been sitting here trying to work my way through it but all I keep thinking is that there are other women out there who now know what it's like to be made love to by Scott. They know his touch, the feel of his lips; they know how he likes to explore his partner's body as if it's a puzzle whose secrets need to be revealed over and over again, they know how…."

"Jean!"

"Yeah, not something you want to hear, I know. But it's true and it used to be something that only I knew. I hate feeling this way. I hate knowing that there are other women out there who have been with Scott. And I really hate knowing that none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for me." Jean continued before Logan could say anything. "I knew that my flirting with you was hurting Scott, but I did it anyway. Because I was enjoying the attention and I liked how it was making me feel." Jean paused as she rubbed her hand across her forehead. "I guess I should have heeded that old saying a little more closely." Logan quirked an eyebrow in inquiry.

"You know, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Jean snorted. "Well it took sometime but damn he finally reacted." Jean dropped down into a chair and lowered her head to her knees as she finally allowed the tears she had been holding in to flow.

Logan walked over to kneel by her side unsure of what to do or say, he finally settled for simply rubbing her back in a show of comfort. Damn, he wondered, where would things go from here?


	11. Chapter 11

Logan stood outside the club with Jean, Kitty, Marie, Peter and Bobby waiting to be let in. He hadn't wanted to go out but figured if he had to play chaperone for the kids then someone else had to suffer as well, besides he thought even this would be better for Jeannie than hanging around the mansion moping. After their discussion two weeks ago; she and Scott had seemed to come to a stalemate, neither one seemingly knowing what to do to move past it. The last two weeks had been filled with team practice sessions, mutant retrieval missions, course planning and Jean and Scott playing a great game of avoidance. He should be happy that it looked as if they wouldn't be working things out, but seeing Jeannie getting more and more depressed over it, kind of killed his happiness at the prospect. Logan shook himself free of his thoughts as the line started moving once again. After the doorman had collected their tickets they were allowed entry into the club. Logan was walking behind Jean as she made her way through the crowd and towards the dance floor, when she came to an abrupt stop. Moving up beside her, Logan looked up to see what had caught her attention.

As Logan took in the scene in front of him he remembered the thought he had two weeks ago about where things would go. This had certainly never entered his mind. Logan glanced at Jeannie, who was standing by his side watching some woman practically grind herself against Scott, who didn't seem to mind the attention in the least. It look liked the stalemate Scott and Jean had entered into was about to end. Before he could suggest that they leave and head somewhere else Bobby spoke up.

"Damn, I can't believe it!" He turned to Logan. "Do you know who that is?" Before Logan could respond. Bobby turned to Marie and Kitty. "Can you believe it? We come here hoping to get an autograph of an up and coming star and she's got Scott on the dance floor practically having sex!" Logan growled as Jeannie flinched at Bobby's last statement.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Logan barely got out before objections were voiced.

"No, we've been planning this forever."

"Do you know how hard it was to get tickets for this?"

"Marie and I had to sneak…" Kitty broke off as Marie elbowed her in the side and Logan quirked an eyebrow at her and Marie. Marie raised her head and tried to look defiant.

"We did not sneak; I'm over the age of eighteen. I don't need to sneak." Logan grunted and shot Marie a look that said they would talk later.

Jean who had remained silent during this exchange turned to face Logan.

"It's fine. Everyone's been looking forward to seeing this performance for a while; let's just find a table and have a seat." Jean started to turn away only to be stopped by Logan.

"You sure?" Jean nodded and headed off in search of seating. Glancing around she saw a few available tables, but none that would accommodate all of them. Turning to face the others she started to suggest splitting up when Kitty spoke up.

"There's Ms. Munroe!" Jean turned in the direction Kitty was pointing and there sat Ororo sitting in a booth nursing a drink and watching Scott on the dance floor. "Why don't we join her? That booth's big enough for all of us!" Before anyone could say anything, Kitty took off towards Ororo; everyone else trialed behind. As they got closer to the table Kitty called out to Ro.

"Ms Munroe!" Ro looked surprise evident in her expression.

"Kitty…" Ro looked past Kitty to take in everyone else. "Everyone. Hello." The other nodded in greeting as Kitty continued speaking.

"Ms. Munroe can we share your table? We were going to have to sit apart; but then I spotted you." Kitty sat down without waiting for Ro's reply.

"I…" Ro hesitated as she looked to the dance floor trying to spot Scott. But he had been swallowed up by the crowd. Ro sighed and looked at everyone else who had remained standing. "Why don't all of you sit down and I'll go let Scott know you're here." Ro started to slide out of the booth, only to be stopped by Jean.

"That's okay. We'll just sit at some of the tables we saw earlier." Jean almost snorted at the look of relief she saw on Ororo's face.

"Maybe that would be…." Ro broke off as another feminine voice cut across hers.

"That may be a little difficult it looks like all the tables have been taken." Everyone turned towards the woman who had delivered this message and stood smiling next to a quiet Scott. "Are these friends of yours Ororo?" Before Ro could respond the woman turned to Scott. "If they're friends of Ororo's they must be friends of yours as well." Scott starts to nod but she has already turned away. "Why don't you join us? We have more than enough room; I reserved the bigger booth because I knew Scott would like to be separated from the crowd." The others exchanged glances and then started sliding into the booth; Bobby next to Kitty followed by Marie and Peter. Logan allows Jean to slide in next to Ro and then takes a seat; Scott exchanges a glance with Ro as the woman continues speaking. "I'm sorry…I haven't even introduced myself." Bobby interrupts before she could go any further.

"Like you need an introduction! You're the whole reason we're here!" Kitty and Marie roll their eyes at Bobby, while the others smile at his obvious enthusiasm.

Laughing a little at Bobby's display, the woman continues, again.

"Well thank you, but never the less allow me to introduce myself." Turning to the others with a laugh she continues. "Alison Blair, also known as Dazzler, up and coming superstar; at least I hopes so." She ends with a laugh. As the others join in, Bobby speaks up once again.

"Up and coming superstar definitely! I have your new CD and its fantastic! You would…"

"Bobby enough!" Bobby breaks off as Scott interrupts him.

Scott steps up behind Alison and places a hand along the small of her back.

"Let's finish the introductions. Well, you all now know this is Alison; so Alison, allow me to introduce Marie, Kitty, Bobby, Peter, Logan and Jean." Scott gestures to each one as he says their names. "Marie, Kitty, Bobby and Peter are recent graduates from the school Ro and I teach at; while Logan and Jean are fellow teachers." Everyone nods in greeting and a small silence falls over the group. Jean breaks the silence by directing a statement to Scott.

"I'm surprised to see you here. This usually isn't your type of thing." Scott flushes at Jean's statement. But before he can give a response Alison speaks up.

"Well, you can blame that on me. He didn't want to come but I managed to make him feel guilty enough to show up." Alison gestured to Peter to slide in. As the others made room she and Scott sat down.

"I didn't feel guilty."

"Well of course you do. You close up that beautiful house in Vermont so I have no place to escape to, then you cancel our movie mania weekend and then I have to practically beg you to come see me perform, not thirty minutes away from your new place of residence." Alison pauses and waves her hands around Scott. "You have guilt coming off you in waves." She laughs as Scott quirks an eyebrow at her and turns back to the others. "I wish Scott would have mentioned you all were coming. I would have gotten passes for all of you as well." Marie, Kitty, Bobby and Peter exchange glances.

"You could have got us in for free?"

"Do you know how long we stood in line for tickets?"

"Man, Mr. Summers that's cold." Scott held his up his hands for silence.

"Whoa, first of all I didn't know you guys liked Dazzler, second I didn't know you were coming and third, well I don't have a third so just deal with it." Before they could respond to this, Jean spoke up again.

"How do you two know each other?" Before Scott or Alison can answer one of the staff comes over to the table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time for you first set." Alison nods and Scotts stands up to let her slide out of the booth.

"Well I hope you all enjoy the show. This first set I will mostly be doing covers of other artists songs. It's not until the second set that I will throw in some songs from my CD." Alison turns away from the table to face Scott. Reaching up she kisses him lightly on the mouth and then heads for the stage. Scott flushes as she walks away. Avoiding looking at Jean he retakes his seat.

The others sit in uncomfortable silence as the lights lower and the band takes the stage. As the band takes their positions on stage the MC comes out and grabs the mike.

"Welcome everyone. We are so glad you could all join us tonight in welcoming one of the fastest rising stars on the music scene today. Everyone put your hands together and welcome Dazzler to the stage."

The crowd breaks out in applause as Dazzler takes the stage and comes to the mike.

"Thank you, thank you all for that warm welcome. It's a pleasure to be here tonight and I hope you all enjoy the show. Tonight we are going to start the show with a song dedicated to the man in the cool red shades." Scott ducks his head as the crowd starts looking around and Bobby starts to tease him. Alison steps back from the mike as the lights lower over the stage. The guitarist strikes a cord and the rest of the band joins in as the lights start to illuminate the stage once more. Alison grabs the mike and starts her set, with a cover of Mariah Carey's _Say Something_.

Everyone sits back and enjoys the show. Alison is good and it's easy to see that she is definitely on the track to stardom. A waiter comes over and takes their order, which is pretty easy since it's an eighteen and up club and doesn't serve alcohol. Peter nudges Scott to indicate that he should move. Scott slides out and Marie, Peter, Kitty and Bobby join the crowd on the dance floor. Leaving Scott, Ororo, Jean and Logan alone in the booth.

Say Something Lyrics

I'm over here

Looking at you

You're over there

Watching me too

Both painting pictures of

Of how we'll kiss and hug

So what we gonna do?

(So what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do?)

Tell me why we're standing here

The moment's passion's all so clear

You've got my mind blown

And baby, I'm ready to go

But uhh

If it's worth your while

Say something, say something

If it's worth your while

Say something good to me

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey

If it's worth your while

Do something good to me

(Let's make it)

Hot as you can stand it

Something like volcanic

You know it seems organic

Just like the stars and planets

Yeah, we are

So what you gonna do?

(So what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do?)

Tell me why we're still in here

There's nothing for us to fear

I could tell with my eyes closed

Now baby, I'm ready to go

But uhh

If it's worth your while

Say something, say something

If it's worth your while

say something good to me

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey

If it's worth your while

Do something good to me.

If it's worth your while

Say something, say something

If it's worth your while

Say something good to me, baby

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey

If it's worth your while

Do something good to me.

Snoop Dogg:

Everytime I fall though

Want me to speak on the word or two

It's the D-O-double-G

And I do it so lovingly

Diggin' this track by the Neptunes

Babygirl, follow me to the west room

Now get buck wild

Shhh, don't make a sound

I'll take you, lay you down

Make your body go round and round

Do you want me to?

Don't say you won't

I know you do

Most girls play shy

It won't hurt until you give it a try

I know you like my smile

Dig my style, dig the bow-wow

But uhh

If it's worth your while

Say something, say something

If it's worth your while

Say something good to me  
Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey

If it's worth your while

Do something good to me.

If it's worth your while

Say something, say something

If it's worth your while

Say something good to me

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey

If it's worth your while

Do something good to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott, Ro, Jean and Logan sit quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. The waiter brought over the drinks and Alison is into her third song before the silence is broken by Jean.

"You never answered my question. How do you two know each other?" Scott sighed knowing that there was no escape from her questions. He could either answer them now or he would have to answer them back at the mansion later.

"We met in a bar; pretty much like this one. She was doing a show, we bumped into each other and we hit it off. That's about it."

"That's about it?" Jean repeated. "What about her get away weekends to Vermont and your movie mania weekend?" Jean said sarcastically.

Ororo and Logan looked at each other in uncomfortable silence each wondering how to avoid this conversation.

"That's none of your business." Jean blinked in surprise at Scott's answer.

"Not my busi…." Jean started only to be interrupted by Scott.

"No, it has nothing to do with you. We weren't a couple then and we aren't a couple now. I don't need to explain myself to you." Scott stated simply.

Logan spoke before Jean could respond.

"Watch it one-eye." Scott didn't bother to respond. Just kept his gaze on Jean; waiting for her response.

Jean sat staring back at Scott, tears gathering in her eyes. Before she could think of anything to say in response to his statements, Storm placed a hand on her arm.

"Jean, why don't we take a break? Let's go to the women's lounge for a few moments." Jean looked at Storm and saw the compassion in her gaze; she nodded her head in agreement. Turning toward Logan she motioned for him to slide out, so she and Storm could exit the booth. Logan slide out and stood in silence as Jean and Storm slide out and walked away. Watching for a few moments as they headed to the women's lounge, he then turned to Scott.

"Make you feel good kid? You enjoy twisting the knife and hurting Jeannie, Summers? How much longer are you going to make her pay?" Scott looked up at Logan.

"Fuck you Logan. I don't want Jean to hurt or pay for the past. Because it is just that...the past." Scott looked over at Logan as he slid back into the booth.

Both sat in mutual silence, Scott gazing at the stage. Logan looking at Scott.

"So if you don't want Jeannie to hurt, what do you want?" Logan broke the silence with his statement.

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone to live my life."

"You're a fool, giving up a woman like Jean."

Scott snorted and gave a derisive laugh.

"A woman like Jean? What type of woman would that be Logan? The kind who would flirt and kiss another man without thought or regard to the man she is supposed to love?" Scott took a sip of his drink. "Jean and I are done." Logan snorted.

"You are going to throw away Jean over some flirting and one harmless kiss? You're a bigger fool than I thought." Scott looked at Logan for a moment and then took another sip of his drink. Placing both elbows on the table and lowering his drink back down he leaned forward toward Logan.

"Some flirting and a harmless kiss? No, I'm not throwing Jean away for that; I chose to walk away from Jean because I can't be with a woman who didn't respect me or the life we had built together enough to keep herself in check." Scott leaned back and slide out of the booth. "I've moved on; she needs to accept that." Before Logan could say anything else Scott walked away.

Ro stood silently as Jean blotted her face with a moist paper towel. She didn't know what to do; Jean was tearing herself apart and she felt helpless to stop it.

"Did you know?" Jean's question startled Ro.

"Know what?" She asked.

"About Scott and that singer?" Ro shook her head.

"Jean don't do this."

"How can I not, Ro? Tell me how not to care that he's been with that woman!"

"You don't know that." Jean shot Ro a look of disbelief. "Fine. He probably has, but Jean the two of you were over. You had moved on to Logan and Scott moved on as well."

"I know that Ro. That doesn't stop me from feeling this way."

"I am sorry that this is upsetting you. But Jean, you must stop doing this to yourself. I know you love Scott and you want to be with him again, but you are pushing too hard. You need to give him and yourself time to get used to each other again. The two of you have spent over a year apart. You are not the same and Scott is definitely not the same man that you knew. Take the time to get to know him and allow him to get to know you again and then maybe you can get back what you had or maybe even something better."

Jean looked at Ro for a few moments before she moved over and sat down on couch that had been placed on the women's lounge.

"How do I do that Ro? How do I not push when I see him with another woman and it's tearing me up inside? When every time I try to speak with him about us he just shuts me out? I feel like he's built this wall up between us and the only way I am going to get through it is to knock it down." Ororo sighed and came to sit next to Jean.

"When has pushing ever worked with Scott? You are going to have to be patient and allow thing to happen on their own. Besides I think you are worrying too much about Scott and Alison." Jean frowned at Ororo.

"What do you mean?" Ro smiled.

"Well, what man do you know brings another woman along if he's planning a romantic outing?" Jean grinned in response.

"None." Ro nodded.

"That's right. If Scott had wanted to spend the evening with Alison; he wouldn't have invited me to come along. So you need to pull it together, relax and just try to have a good time for the rest of the evening."

"You're right, Ro."

Ro waited as Jean stood and went to check her face in the mirror, apparently satisfied by what she saw she headed for the door.

"Okay, lets go have some fun."


	13. Chapter 13

Scott sat in the observation chamber of the Danger Room reviewing video of the last team session. He liked what he was seeing; the team was finally coming together, working as a cohesive unit. Scott allowed himself a small smile as he took notes on what improvements could be made, particularly what could be done to better protect Rogue, but overall he was happy with the way things were going. As he heard the door to the observation room open he turned his head to see Ro standing in the doorway. Pulling out the chair next him; he motioned for her to join him.

"Scott, I thought we decided to do this later?"

"We did. I just couldn't wait. Today's session is one of the best we've had in a long time and I wanted to go over it and get my thoughts down regarding improvements as soon as possible."

"I agree it was a good session. What improvements do you think need to be made?"

"Well the main one has to do with Rogue. Since her powers are only effective in direct contact; we need to make sure that she is not left vulnerable to a remote attack. Also, we don't know if she'll ever come up against someone who is immune to her powers, so I think we need to schedule her for a few more self-defense sessions a week. I want her to be able to take on anyone in hand to hand combat." Ro nodded as Scott voiced his opinions regarding Rogue. "I've also been thinking about training her to fly the Blackbird. That day at lake, she did a pretty brave thing, getting the jet to us like that. I want to train her just in case; in case something ever happens and neither one of us is able to fly us out of a sticky situation. I also wanted to know what you think about Warren. Do you think he would be good for the team; with the proper training of course?

"I hadn't really thought of Warren joining the team. But perhaps, with the proper training as you say, we should give him a try. As for training Rogue to fly the Blackbird, yes I think that's a great idea. I also agree we need to do a better job of making sure that she is not left open to an attack and I think giving her extra self-defense training will only be beneficial in the long run. Are you going to over see these sessions?"

"I'll oversee some of the training; but I would like for Logan to oversee part of her training as well. His fighting experience would really benefit Rogue. I know she has a lot of him in her head but if he can reinforce what she has absorbed from him with hands on training; I would feel a lot better. I'll speak with them both tomorrow regarding the extra sessions." Scott looked over at Ro tried to smother a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little surprised that you think Logan has anything of value to offer." Scott smiled in response.

"Yes, well just because I think the man's a Neanderthal and a complete ass, doesn't mean that I don't recognize his value to the team."

"A Neanderthal and an ass?" Ro laughed out loud. "Well that is certainly a high opinion you have of him." Scott laughed as well.

"What can I say; I'm feeling pretty generous today." Ro smiled teasingly at Scott.

"Just today? You've been in a pretty good mood for the last couple of weeks. In fact, I would say since your spending time with Alison."

"Well things have been going pretty well since then. Everything is just falling into place, finally."

"What do you mean?"

Just that everything is going well. I had a good time with Alison while she was here and we parted on good terms. The team is on track, classes are going well and Jean has finally accepted that we are over." Ro gave Scott a look of surprise.

"What do you mean, you and Alison parted on good terms and Jean's accepted that you are over?"

"I mean that Alison and I decided that while we had fun together, it wasn't something that was going to last, so we decided that we were better off being friends. As for Jean, she has finally backed off; haven't you noticed that she's been keeping her distance lately?" Ro nodded.

"Yes, but I think you're a little confused as to the reasons." Scott frowned, but Ro continued before he could speak. "Jean is not giving up on you or your relationship. She and I discussed it and I convinced her that she needed to give you some time. Then perhaps later, after the two of you had gotten to know each other again, then perhaps things would work out between you." Scott groaned.

"Oh, Ro. God. I'm glad you got her to back off; but I wish you wouldn't have encouraged her to think that any amount of time passing is going get us back together. My relationship with Jean is in the past and I am not going back to it." Ro and Scott sat in silence for a few moments before Scott spoke again. "Perhaps this will work out; with her backing off maybe she will realize that our not being together is for the best."

"Do you really think that's going to happen?" Scott nodded.

"Yes, Jean just needs time to accept that we are over. Once she does that she will start moving on again. She's a strong, independent woman and she won't allow herself to waste her time on what may have been, she'll move forward with her life."

Jean sat out in the garden recuperating from the day's Danger room session and wondering how to get past this stalemate with Scott. She would never listen to Ro again. Just give him space, give him time. Well she had done that. She had gone back out into that club that night and let her worries about their relationship or lack of, recede. She had managed to have a good time by simply sitting back, enjoying the music and watching the crowd and look where it had gotten her, absolutely no where. Scott had spent the next couple of nights returning to town to visit his _friend_. Jean snorted. Friend her ass. She knew better than anyone the way Scott behaved after sex. The slight relaxation of his usually stiff demeanor, the way he smiled a little more and the way he allowed things that would usually irritate him to no end, slide. She and Scott weren't any closer now then they had been a few weeks ago and she was a smart woman and she realized that perhaps, just perhaps that the time had come for her to give up on Scott.

God, sometimes it hurt being so smart.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan exited the Danger Room after his session with Marie. He couldn't believe she had managed to knock him on his ass. Her defensive technique was improving by leaps and bounds. The extra sessions were really paying off. Picking up sounds from the infirmary Logan made his way down the hall. Pushing open the door he sees Jean at the medicine supply cabinet taking inventory. He frowned a little at her scent. She still smelled of unhappiness and defeat. Logan had noticed that scent coming from Jean for about a month now, right around the time he had noticed that she had backed off her quest of getting back with Scott. Logan entered the room fully.

"How's it going Jeannie?" Jean looked over at Logan and smiled.

"Everything's going well." Jean paused. "You know you don't have to keep checking up on me."

"Checking up on you? That's not what I'm doing.

Jean smiled sadly. "Yes, you are and I appreciate your concern but I'm fine.

"Jeannie you are not fine. I can smell the unhappiness on you."

"Well, maybe I'm not exactly fine yet, but I will be."

"Yeah? How are you going to make that happen?" Jean laid her clip board down on top of the supply cabinet.

"I've already started Logan. I've finally allowed myself to hear what Scott's been saying. He's told me, in every way that he knows how, that it's over between us. It's time I started accepting it."

Logan looks at Jean for a few moments unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry this is hurting you. I know how much you wanted things to work out with Cyke."

"Thank you Logan and your right I did or should I say I do want things to work out between Scott and myself. I just don't see that happening right now; it's just something I'm going to have to deal with."

"Wait, I don't get it? If you still want things to work out between the two of you, why are you backing off and accepting the end of your relationship?"

"Because I have to Logan. Even though more than anything I want to be back with Scott, it's not something that I can force, so I have no choice but to walk away. Although, that doesn't mean that I have to give up the hope that we can be together again somewhere down the road."

"That's your plan? To just wait around until Summers has a change of heart and takes you back?" Logan snorted in disgust. "That's a great plan Jeannie; you're going to put your life on hold while you wait for the kid to decide he wants you back?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to live my life. I'm going to work, teach, be an active member of the team and I am going to start doing all of the things that I used to before this whole mess started." Jean paused. "I don't know if there's a future for Scott and I and I won't put my life on hold waiting for what may be. I still love Scott and I don't know if that's going to change. But if by chance someone new comes into my life that I can love and who loves me in return, I won't turn my back on it." A small silence descends upon Jean's last statement; until finally Logan breaks it.

"Someone new, huh?" Logan couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice or his face and he turns to leave.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Jean starts only to be interrupted by Logan.

"That's okay Jeannie. I'll deal." Jean could only watch as Logan exited the infirmary.

Logan made his way out of the infirmary and moved quickly down the hall to take the stairs to the main level. He needed to get out of here; the walls were starting to close in on him. Making his way to the recreation room he quickly crossed through the room and exited through the French doors on the other side and out to the patio, crossing the patio he descended the short stairway and crossed to the lawn area where he came to a stop.

Fuck! He couldn't believe this! The words someone new just kept echoing in his head. Even though he had been the one to end things between him and Jean before Scott had returned, he had thought that once she had dealt with her feelings for Scott, that she and he would have a shot at a future together. But then Scott had returned and Jeannie had made it pretty clear that she wanted him back; he had almost given up hope of him and Red being together until Scott made it clear to everyone that he had no interest in picking up where he and Jean had left off.

Logan didn't know whether to laugh or gut something. She was finally ready to let go of Scott and move on with her life and he wasn't even a blip on her radar; she was contemplating "someone new." Wasn't that about a bitch! Logan took a deep breath a and pulled a cigar out of his pocket. Quickly lighting it up he glanced around to see Scott and Ro heading across the lawn and frowned. He didn't know what was going on there. He had thought that Ro was in love with Summers but now he wasn't so sure. They spent a lot of time together but neither one of them acted in a way that would suggest that there was more than just friendship on either side. Which was probably just as well since although Jean was letting go and moving on, he didn't think she was ready for the man she was in love with to be involved with one of her best friends. To hell with all this! Logan stubbed his cigar out in the palm of his hand and headed for the garage. Scott's bike needed a workout and he was in the mood for a fast ride.

Scott and Ro were making their way across the lawn discussing the latest mutant retrieval mission when Scott heard the sound of his motorcycle starting up.

"That…I don't believe it! He's taking my bike again!" Even though Ro couldn't see his eyes, she was sure from the set of Scott's jaw and the thinning of his lips, that if his glare alone could do harm, Logan would be in need of medical attention. "How well do you think his healing factor works? Do you think it would work if I separated his head from his shoulders?"

Ro managed to hold back at smirk at Scott's indignant tone.

"Scott, you can not blast Logan for simply borrowing your bike and you are definitely not allowed to blast him in the head."

"Aw, come on Ro just one full blast. It would be a scientific experiment and it's not like there's a lot going on up there any way."

"Scott." Ro's tone was reproving.

"Fine. I know I can't blast him but I wish he would stay off my bike."

"Yes, I know." Ro tucked Scott's arm in hers and started walking again. "Now what were you saying before you got sidetracked by Logan and his love affair with you bike." Scott laughed at Ro's terminology.

"I was asking you if you wanted to come over to the boat house to have dinner and then we could go over next weeks Danger Room schedule.

"Come over to the boat house to have dinner? Ro looked at Scott suspiciously. "Are you planning on cooking?"

"No. You can relax. I thought I would order in from that Thai place you like so much." Ro patted Scott on the arm.

"Ah, that's good. You had me worried for a moment. I didn't know how to turn you down if you were cooking." Scott shook his head.

"My cooking is not that bad."

"Hmm, tell that to Bobby, the last person foolish enough to eat your cooking." Ro came to a stop at the bottom of the patio stairs and released Scott's arm. Moving up a step she turned to face him. "But since you are not going to be cooking this evening, I would be glad to join you for dinner."

Scott snorted and smiled up at Ro.

"Well I don't know if I want to feed you now." Scott stated.

Ro laughed and smiled at Scott.

"To late now Summers you asked me to dinner so it's a date."

"A date huh? Well I guess I can't break a date so soon after asking, so I'll see you at the boathouse at 7:00 for dinner." Scott turned away and started back across the lawn. Ro just smiled and made her way up the stairs and into the mansion. Neither one noticed Jean watching them from the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott pulled up in front of the lake house and turned off the car. Opening the door he grabbed the bags of take-out from the Thai restaurant and turned to enter the house; he didn't have very long until Ro was supposed to be there. The restaurant had gotten his order mixed up or he would have been back earlier. Moving swiftly he entered the house and made his way to kitchen. Placing the take out on the counter he wondered if he should just leave it in the containers or put everything in bowls. He wondered which option Ro would prefer. Before he could make up his mind he suddenly remembered that he had wanted to take a quick shower and change clothes before Ro showed up. Deciding to leave the take out in the original containers, Scott hurried up stairs to shower and change.

Ro looked at herself in the mirror smoothing the material of the skirt she was wearing down nervously. Looking at herself in the mirror she gave a snort of disgust. What was she doing? Worrying about what she was wearing. This was just dinner with Scott. A chance for the two of them to discuss next weeks Danger Room schedule and other business. Looking at herself in the mirror again she wondered once more if she should change. Turning from the mirror to view the clothes she had thrown across the bed she noticed the time. Damn, she didn't have time to change; she needed to leave now if she didn't want to be late. Opening her bedroom door and switching off the light Ro closed the door behind her and hurried down the stairs. Making her way to the recreation room Ro started to make her way through only to be waylaid by Kitty and Marie.

"Wow, nice outfit Ms. Monroe. Are you going out tonight?" Marie asked.

"You definitely look too nice to just be having dinner here with us." Kitty injected.

"Thank you both for the compliment, but I am not going out. I am simply having dinner with Scott at the lake house to discuss school and X-Men business." Ro stated.

"Oh."

"Mmm, okay."

Ro nodded and made her way out the French doors and toward the lake house. Kitty and Marie watched as she exited the mansion and made her way across the terrace and down the stairs and headed for the lake house.

Marie looked at Kitty.

"I didn't see this one coming." Kitty quirked an eyebrow. "That's a pretty nice outfit to be wearing just to discuss school business with Mr. Summers."

Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Did you also notice she was wearing a little more make-up then just her usual eyeliner and lipstick?"

Marie nodded.

"Oh yeah. I also noticed the shoes." She stated.

"The shoes?" Kitty asked.

"Mm hmm, shoes like that are worn for one reason and one reason only…to call attention to how great your legs look." Marie and Kitty exchanged a glance and then both broke up laughing.

Scott hurried down the stairs as he heard someone knocking, pulling his shirt on as he went. Buttoning a couple of buttons he opened the door expecting to see Ro. Instead he finds Bobby and Peter gracing his doorstep.

"Hey Ro…oh, I thought you were…never mind. What can I do for the two of you?"

Bobby answered for the both of them.

"Peter and I are going into town for some pizza and we wanted to see if you wanted to join us." Scott looked from Bobby to Peter, who nodded his head as if to confirm the invitation.

"Thanks guys but I can't tonight. I've already made plans for dinner with Ro."

Bobby and Peter exchange glances. But before either one can make a comment Ro arrives. After exchanging greetings, Bobby and Peter leave and Scott steps back so that Ro can enter the house.

"Come on in. Dinners in the kitchen but I think we're going to need to warm it up before we can eat."

Entering the house Ro heads for the kitchen with Scott following behind. Going over to the counter and taking the containers out of the bags Scott opens an upper cabinet and pulls out two plates. Placing the plates down he asks Ro what she would like. Ro walks over and indicates her choices. While Scott places the food on the plates and pops it into the microwave Ro takes out napkins, utensils and glassware. Scott seeing that she is about to place the items on the kitchen table says that he thought that they could eat in the living room and instead of the usual glassware grab a couple of wineglasses for the wine he purchased. Ro switched out the glasses as Scott grabbed the plates from the microwave and followed her into the living room. Placing the plates on the coffee table, Scott went back into the kitchen to open the bottle of wine and bring it out. Coming back he sees that Ro has laid out the silverware and taken a seat on the sofa. Coming over to the sofa he picks up the glasses and pours the wine. Placing the glasses and the wine down, Scott sits down on the floor next to Ro's place on the sofa. Picking up his plate he turns his head to speak to Ro but finds himself caught by the sight of Ro's legs crossed in front of him. Allowing his eyes travel from Ro's feet, up her calves, to her thighs, past her hips, to her chest and finally to her face, Scott finds himself blushing as his eyes meet Ro's.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

Scott shifts a little as he clears his throat and takes a breath, thanking god that he had chosen to wear loose fitting pants instead of jeans. What the hell was wrong with him? He had seen Ro's legs before. He cursed his body's reaction. Ro was a friend, a good friend. This was not a reaction he should be having with her. Scott tried to ignore the voice in his head that was saying "_Like hell_!"

"Scott? Scott? I asked if something was wrong."

"No, umm, of course not. Nice shoes."

Ro smiles and points her toes a little as she looks down at her feet.

"Thank you." Scott nods in acknowledgement. "Now do you want to discuss the Danger Room schedule during dinner or after?"

Scott clears his throat again.

"After. Definitely after."


	16. Chapter 16

Scott stood up and grabbed their plates off the table as they finished eating. Taking the dishes into the kitchen he places them into the sink and returns to the living room. Picking up the bottle of wine he asks Ro if she would like some more, at her nod of acceptance he pours them both another glass and takes a seat on the couch next to Ro.

"That was delicious. Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Ro raises her wine glass to Scott, who promptly picks up his and tips it back at her in acknowledgement, before taking a sip.

"You're welcome. It was nice having a quiet dinner with a good friend." Ro smiled.

"So you ready to discuss the Danger Room schedule." Scott shook his head and placed his wine glass on the coffee table.

"Actually no, I would like to discuss something else." As Scott paused, Ro quirked an eyebrow in inquiry. "I've been giving this a lot of thought and I wanted to get your opinion before I approached the Professor." Scott turned on the sofa until he was facing Ro and took a deep breath. "After events of the last two years the Liberty Island incident, Stryker's attack on the school, the cure and Magnetos war, things have been getting progressively worse between mutants and certain sections of humans and as much as I hate to give credence to anything Magneto says or does, I have to face the fact that eventually there is going to be another confrontation; possibly one even worse than Alcatraz. While I know the Professor is working hard to establish a peaceful coexistence between human and mutants; I have to work on the assumption that somewhere out there Magneto is working just as hard gathering an army to make sure that that peace never happens."

"That may be true but that's what the X-Men are for to ensure that whatever Magneto tries fails."

"Yes, I know but we are only a team of nine, with one more in training. How many mutants did Magneto manage to gather, in a relatively short period of time, before he attacked Alcatraz? He won't make the same mistakes twice. The next time he attacks he will be much more organized and will have an army that is prepared to not only take us on but to possibly take us out."

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Recruit." Ro looked at Scott in confusion.

"The Professor is always recruiting students for the school." Scott shakes his head.

"Not students. Adults. Adults in full control of their powers to be part of the X-Men." Scott rose and went over to the desk in the corner. Pulling some files out of the bottom drawer he came back and handed them to Ro. "These are just a few of the individuals I want to recruit. Each one has skills that we can use."

Ro spread them out on the coffee table in front of her, so that she could see the names on the files. Cecilia Reyes, Jean-Paul Beaubier, James Proudstar, Elizabeth Braddock and Ro glanced up at Scott as she read the last name, Remy LaBeau.

"Remy?" Scott nodded.

"Yes, I know he's not big on team work but I think he would be an excellent addition to the team. His skills as a thief are the best I've seen." Scott smiles at Ro. "No offense."

Ro smiles back.

"None taken. But I don't think Remy will do it."

"He'll be hard to convince but I think after a personal visit by the co-leaders of the X-Men, he'll come around."

"A personal visit?"

"Yes, we are going to personally visit and recruit each one of those individuals." Scott bites his bottom lip and looks over at desk a bit uncomfortably.

"What? What's wrong?" Ro asks.

Scott sighs.

"There's someone else I want to speak with. I'm not going to ask him to move here and join the team, but I do want him to do some work for us." Scott pauses to take a deep breath before continuing. "Forge." He looks at Ro and when she doesn't respond, Scott proceeds. "I know this may be uncomfortable for you, so I think I should talk to him alone…" Scott trails off as Ro interrupts him.

"Scott, its fine. I am perfectly alright with Forge coming here and I have no problem with going with you to ask him."

"You are?"

"Yes, I have been over him for some time now and his coming here will not change that."

"Really? I only ask because I've never seen you show an interest in anyone else since then."

"Yes, I know. It took me quite awhile to be interested in someone else and when I finally thought that I had found someone he returned to Europe to search for his family."

Scott frowned as he tried to think of to whom Ro was referring.

"Europe. Who…are you talking about Night…Kurt?" Ro nods.

"Yes, I thought that perhaps we could have something but it didn't work out."

"I never knew you were interested in Kurt." Ro leaned forward and picked up her wineglass and took a final sip as Scott came and sat back down beside her.

"Well that's no wonder. You were going through a pretty hard time then."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Ro slapped Scott lightly on the arm as he snorted.

"Come on now none of that." Scott laughed as he rubbed where Ro had slapped his arm.

"Hey, that's abuse." Ro snorted in response.

"Oh, please I know that didn't hurt." Scott grinned and then gestured to the empty wineglass in her hand.

"Would you like another glass?" Ro shook her head.

"No, I think three glasses are my limit."

So, what do you think of my idea?"

"I think it has merit and we should present it to the Professor." Scott nodded.

"Good. Because recruiting these individuals is just the beginning. If I can get the Professor to agree to this then I am going to ask him to use Cerebro to search for more potential members."

"Where did you get the information on these individuals?" Ro asked.

"From the Professor's files. As much as he hated to think about losing any of us, he had to be realistic, so he used Cerebro to search out potential replacements. These are just a few; there are others that have potential. One I'm particularly interested in, but I'm not sure if he would be receptive to joining the team." Ro looked inquiringly at Scott. "He hides his mutation from the world. So I don't think he would be receptive to joining a team of mutants, but I would sure like to have him on the team."

"What's his name?"

Scott went back over to desk and pulled out another file.

"Alex…Alex Masters."

"Where does he live?"

"Hawaii."

"Hawaii." Ro stood up and took the file out of Scott's hand. "I think we should definitely call on Mr. Masters, you never can tell what can happen and besides it never hurts to ask." Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I guess and a quick visit to Hawaii wouldn't hurt either I suppose." Ro laughs in response. "Okay, enough of this for now, how about some desert?"

"I don't know if I should." Ro groaned.

"It's Chunky Monkey and I have chocolate sauce." Scott grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you know that's my weakness. I'll have a small bowl."

"Good." Scott grabbed her hand and stood up. "You grab the bowls and I'll get the ice cream."

Bringing their bowls of ice cream back into the living room they both sit down on the couch. Watching Scott as he takes a few bites of ice cream Ro smiles at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you came home." Smiling softly in return Scott replies.

"So am I Ro. So am I."

Kitty and Marie sat around the recreation room watching television and talking softly when the door opened and Bobby and Peter came in.

"You guys are back early." Kitty said.

"Early? It's after ten-thirty." Bobby stated.

Kitty looked at the clock sitting on the fireplace mantel.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much time has passed." Kitty stood up and went over to look out the French doors. She turned and smiled mischievously at Marie. "Ms. Monroe has been down at the boat house for a long time." Marie smiled in return.

"I know. I never knew it took this long to _discuss _school business." Kitty laughed at Marie using her fingers as quotation marks as she said the word discuss.

Before Marie could say anything else Bobby interjected with.

"I wished she'd dress like that to discuss things with me."

"Bobby!" Maria and Kitty admonished at the same time. Peter just shook his head.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I'm just saying…"

"We know what you were just saying and you would be wise not to say it again." Kitty stated.

"What's the ice cube in trouble for now?" They all looked over at Logan who had entered the room at Kitty's statement.

"Just for being Bobby." Marie smiled up at Logan as she answered.

"Hey, I just said that Ms. Munroe looked nice this evening."

Kitty and Marie rolled their eyes and snorted.

"Right. I think you said something besides that." Kitty said.

Bobby just shrugged.

Logan sat down in a chair close to Marie.

"What's the kid talking about?"

"He's just commenting on the outfit Ms. Munroe wore to _discuss _school business with Mr. Summers." Logan frowned in confusion at Marie as she used her hands once again to stress the word discuss in regards to Ro's meeting with Scott.

"What is that supposed to mean? Logan imitates Marie's hand signals. "And what does what she's wearing have to do with school business or Summers?"

Marie shook her head at Logan.

"It's simple Ms. Munroe had dinner with Mr. Summers tonight to _dis… _Logan caught her hands before she could do it again. Marie sighed. "Okay, anyway. Ms. Munroe and Mr. Summers are having dinner to discuss business and we were just saying that the outfit and shoes Ms. Munroe was wearing was not exactly a meeting outfit." Logan frowned again.

"Are you kidding? None of that makes a bit of sense."

"Of course it does." Kitty said. "The outfit and the shoes say it all. She can say it's just business and they may even discuss business but it's a date."

Logan looks at Marie, Bobby and Peter who are nodding their heads.

"This is bull."

"No, no it's definitely a date and I can prove it because when we went down to ask Mr. Summers to go to dinner with us, he had taken a shower, changed his clothes and put on some cologne and no guy does that to just discuss business with a friend, not even Mr. Summers." Bobby said, defending their stance.

"You kids are crazy."

"We're telling you Logan. They are on a date." Logan looked at them all and snorted. "Okay, don't believe us. You'll see in time, they are dating." Marie paused after making this statement. "I'm thirsty anyone want anything from the kitchen?" She asked as she stood up and headed for the door.

"I do. I'll just go with you." Kitty said and followed her out the door with Peter and Bobby following close behind.

Logan watched them leave and then took a cigar out of his pocket and walked over to the French doors, opening them up he steps outside and lights his cigar. Shit, he hoped the kids were wrong and there was nothing going on between Ro and Summers. He really didn't want to think of how Jeannie could react to that bit of news.


	17. Chapter 17

Jean sat in a darkened room that she had been in for hours, trying to block out the voice echoing in her head. She could do this; she could, she could stay in control. Jean wrapped one arm around her chest and the other around her head as she rocked back and forth muttering no, stop it to the demanding voice echoing in her head.

'_Let me out. Come on you know you want to; let me out.'_

"No! I am in control! Not you; never you!"

'_You're in control? What are you in control of? You have nothing. You've thrown Logan away, Scott doesn't want you and your so called best friend is probably bedding him right now!'_

"Stop it! That's not true. Scott and Ro are just friends and she would never do that to me!"

'_Really? She didn't tell you he was alive and wasn't she the one that convinced you to back off and give Scott room?' The voice in her head laughed sarcastically. 'Room to what? To make sure she had a clear path to his heart and his bed? Can't you picture it the two of them intertwined, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, his hand sliding down grasping her leg and bringing it to rest around his waist? Or perhaps its the two of them in the shower steam rising, her head thrown back against the shower wall, her body arched so far out that the only thing supporting her is him. Can't you see it? Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moves within her? His hands grasping her hips, as he uses his legs to steadily drive himself within her warmth. Do you see it? Do you feel it? You remember what it felt like; how good it felt, how with a slight roll of his hips he could send your senses flying?'_

Jean fell back onto the bed and rolled into the fetal position; trying to block out the images that were suddenly running through her mind.

"Stop it, please, stop it." Jean nearly whimpered.

The voice in her head softened and became cajoling.

'_I can make it stop. I can stop all the pain and the doubts; I can even bring Scott back to us. All you have to do is let me out. Give up control for just a few moments and I can make everything like it once was.'_

"No…"

'_Yes, it would be so easy. Just let go and we can have it all, everything.' When Jean doesn't respond the voice continues. 'Do you remember how it felt to be connected to him; to always have a part of him in our mind? We could have that again. So easy, so simple; recreate the link...a gentle nudge in the right direction...and he's all ours again.'_

"No, I need the Professor. He'll…"

'_The Professor? What do you think he can do for us? He kept Scott from us for months; he won't give us what we want. But can give it to ourselves. We can get him back all on our own. All you need to do is let me help you.'_

"I…I can't."

'_But, I can. Let me out; let me do this for us…for you.'_

Jean lay in silence on the bed for a few more minutes before she rose, wiped under her eyes with her hands and left the room.

Scott and Ro headed across the lawn toward the mansion. Ro had told Scott that she was pretty sure that she could make it home alone but he had insisted on walking with her anyway. As they walked along they discussed the time frame for recruiting the possible new team members; if the Professor's approved of their plan.

"If we get the go ahead from the Professor, I would like to get started as early as next week." Scott said.

"That seems awfully fast." Ro stated.

"Yes, but I would like to have the new team members in place before the school year begins."

"Mm, where would we start?" Ro asked.

"In Europe with Elizabeth Braddock and then we come back and make our way across the states to recruit the others."

"Sounds good." Ro stops as the reach the terrace steps and smiles at Scott. "Are you going to see me to the door are do you think I can make it on my own from here?"

Scott snorts out a laugh.

"I think you'll be fine on your own from here and yes, I know you would have been fine any way." Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I worry. It's just something I do."

Ro reaches out and touches Scott face.

"Thank you. It's nice to know you care." Ro leans forward and places a kiss on Scott's cheek. Pulling back she smiles at the surprised look on his face. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." As she turns to go up the stairs Scott stops her by placing a hand on her arm.

"I'll always care." Leaning forward slowly as if to give Ro time to turn her head or pull back, Scott gently brushes his lips across hers. Pulling back a little he opens his eyes to gauge Ro's reaction. Seeing her lips curve into a slight smile, he smiles in return and steps back. "Goodnight Ro." Turning away he starts back across the lawn turning back once to see Ro touch her fingers lightly to her lips before she turns and heads up the terrace steps.

Ro started across the terrace towards the French doors when she was stopped by the sound of Logan saying her name.

"Ro." Ro stopped as she spotted Logan sitting in the shadows.

"Logan." Logan stood up and walked over to Ro as she said his name. She stood silently, eyebrow quirked in inquiry, as Logan's gaze traveled slowly over her body. Until finally frowning at his scrutiny Ro folded her arms under her chest and asked, "Is something the matter Logan?"

"No, not at all. Nice outfit by the way. Did you and Summers get all your business taken care of?" Ro frowned in confusion at Logan's sarcastic drawl.

"Yes, we did." Ro stated.

Logan moved over to the terrace railing and casually leaned back against it, legs and arms crossed in front of him.

"Hmm, you know, you and I have discussed a lot of X-Men business when Scott and the Professor were gone and I don't ever remember your dressing like that or giving me a kiss. That something you reserve for Summers only?"

"Well I didn't know you were interested Logan. Besides, weren't busy with Jean at the time." Logan uncrossed his arms and stood up straight.

"Don't play games with me Ro. You know what I'm talking about. How in the hell do you think Jean would have felt if she would have seen that touching little display?"

"What display Logan? All she would have seen was two friends saying goodnight."

Logan snorted.

"Yeah, me and my friends exchange kisses when we say goodnight all the time. Give me a break Ro! Why don't you just come clean and admit that you and the boy scout are an item!"

"That is not true Logan and even if it were it would not be any of your concern." Ro stated sharply.

"The hell it ain't! Jean…" Logan breaks off as Ro interrupts him.

"Is a grown woman who can handle her own life! She does not need you to play the role of protector!" Before Logan can respond the Professor interrupts.

"What is going on here?"

Scott made his way back to the boathouse. He couldn't believe he had kissed Ro. Granted it wasn't a lengthy kiss, just a slight brushing of the lips, but still he had kissed her and she hadn't seemed to mind. No instead she had smiled and gently touched her lips where theirs had met. Chuckling softly he jogged up the lake house steps and let himself inside, only to be greeted by the sight of Jean standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"Jean?" Scott closes the door behind him and approaches Jean. "What are you doing here?" When Jean doesn't respond, Scott steps closer and places a hand on her arm. "Jean? Are you alright?" When he still doesn't get a response he tries to move with her to the sofa, only to find that he is suddenly unable to move. Jerking his eyes to her face he realizes that she is keeping him immobile.

"Jean? Jean!? What in the hell are you doing? Release me!"

Jean raises her hand and places it on Scott's check almost in the same exact spot that Ro had touched earlier.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm going to make everything okay again." Jean ran her hand lightly down Scott's face, to his neck and finally to his chest where she starts to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. "Nothing and no one will ever come between us again."

"Jean stop this. Whatever you plan on doing stop it now before it's too late." Scott tried again to move away as Jean finished unbuttoning his shirt and started to run her hands over his chest and abdomen. "Jean, please this is not you. You don't want to do this. Jean listen to me no one has come between us. We've just grown apart, it happens. But it will be okay. Jean do you hear me it will be okay. I just need you to let me go."

Jean responds by wrapping her arms around Scott's waist and nuzzling her face against his neck and chest. Bringing her face up she places several kisses upon Scott's mouth. When he remains unresponsive to her overtures, she opens her eyes and places her hands around his head; pulling him forward until his forehead is resting against hers. Looking deeply into his eyes she chides him once again to be silent. Scott sucks in a breath as he notices the color of her eyes – black!

"Shh, yes, it will all be okay. Just relax and I will make it all okay again." Scott frowns as he starts to feel a tingling in the back of his mind. As he realizes what is happening, what she is attempting to do, he tries to block her out of his mind.

As Jean realizes what he is attempting to do, she tightens her grasps and digs her fingers into his skull as she tries to force her way past his minds defenses.

"Don't fight me Scott. Don't fight us. Just let me in and everything will be alright again. We were so close when we had our link and we can be….no…we will be again once we are reconnected."

Scott immediately picks up on her use of us when referring to herself.

"Jean listen to me you have to fight this. You have to fight her. Don't let her have control. You're stronger than this." Scott breaks off as he feels Jean working her way further into his mind. Feeling as if his head is being split in two he tries one more time to reason with her. "Jean? Jean, you don't need to do this. I…let me help you. Jean, please…" Scott breaks off once again as the pain in his head becomes too much to bear and he sends out a mental cry.

'_Professor! Jean…ahh…Phoenix!'_

The Professor looks between Ro and Logan as he awaits a response to his question. Ro speaks up first.

"It's nothing Professor. It's just…" Ro stops speaking as Logan overrides her explanation.

"It's hardly nothing! She and Summers are getting all cozy…" Logan starts only to be interrupted in turn by Ro.

"We we're not getting cozy…" She breaks off as the Professor suddenly grabs his head and gasps out, "Scott!"

"Professor!" Ro declares.

"Shit!" Logan curses as they both rush to his side.

The Professor raises a hand and waves them off.

"No! Get to the lake house. Jean…the Phoenix…Scott is in trouble!"

Logan spins with a word and sprints off toward the lake house with as Ro summons the wind and takes to the sky. The Professor sends a mental call out to the other X-Men, Hank, Kitty, Colossus, Bobby and Rogue, telling them about the situation in at the lake house and ordering them there as well. Breaking off contact with the others he maintains contact with Rogue.

'_Rogue?'_

'_Yes, Professor?'_

'_I need to know that if becomes necessary, that I can count on you to do everything you can to stop Jean.' Rogue is silent. 'Rogue?'_

'_Yes. Yes, you can count on me.'_


	18. Chapter 18

Ro set down in front of the Lake house and hurried up the stairs, putting her hand on the door knob she stared to turn it only to be stopped by Logan placing his hand over hers and stopping her movement. Jerking her hand back she glares at him.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded.

"We need to be careful. We don't know who we're facing Jean or the Phoenix." Logan stated calmly as possible as Storm looked at him in disbelief.

"You want to be careful," Storm asked in disbelief? "We don't have time Logan! There's no telling what she's trying to do to him!" Storm grabs Logan's hand and tries to move it away from the door knob so that she can enter. Getting no where she turns to him, eyes misting white and thunder rolling in the background. "Get out of my way," she grounds out between gritted teeth.

"Listen to me…" Logan breaks of as lightning flashes over the lake house. Quirking an eyebrow at Storm he releases the door knob and steps back.

Storm grabs the handle, throws the door open and rushes into the house intent on getting to Scott, only to be stopped as Jean/Phoenix throws up a hand, using her powers to hold her in place.

"You will not interfere," she stated.

Ro struggles against her hold; face flushed in anger.

"Release me!"

Jean/Phoenix turns her head slightly to look a Storm, a smirk on her lips. Stroking her hand across Scott's check she softly says, "You will not make demands of me."

Logan who had rushed in behind Storm looked from her over to Jean.

"Jeannie…" Jean/Phoenix smiled.

"You think to stop me…us? You had the opportunity before and you faltered." Her face twisted into a scowl. "I will not be deterred; Scott and I will be together again!" She declared.

"Jean…" Logan breaks off as Scott lets out a groan and Jean/Phoenix returns her attention to him.

Jean/Phoenix ran her hand down Scott's face in a soothing gesture. "Shh, it's okay. I won't allow them to interfere." She watches as Scott blinks his eyes behind his glasses, flashes of light allowing her to know his actions, until he's finally able to focus on her.

"Jean…please. Listen to me…this…this isn't the way. I don't want this."

Jean/Phoenix touches their foreheads together once again and looks into his eyes.

"I have too do this, once we've reestablished our connection, we can be together again."

Logan looked at them both in confusion before turning to Storm, who was still being held back by Jean/Phoenix.

"Connection," He asked?"

Storm nodded.

"Yes, Scott and Jean had a mental bond, a shared link that allowed them to hear each other's thought's and feel each other's emotions."

"Yes, and we will have it again. No on will stop us from being together."

"Recreating the bond will not make him love you again," Storm stated.

Jean's head snapped around as she glared at Storm.

"You think he can love you," she asked harshly? "You are trying to steal him away and I will not allow it!"

"I do not need to steal him," Storm declared! "He does not belong to you! He is free to make his own choices and you are too scared to allow him his choice because you fear it will not be you he chooses!"

Scott dropped to the floor as Jean/Phoenix abruptly released him as she turned on Storm. Using her telekinesis abilities to slam her against the wall. Storm hit the wall with a thud, eyes flashing white as suddenly strong gusts of wind started wailing through the house and began battering at Jean/Phoenix.

Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Colossus and Hank hunkered down by the windows watching the events unfolding before their eyes when Rogue turned to Beast.

"What do we do," she asked?

"We do whatever we must," he replied. Beast rose to his feet and entered the lake house the others following him inside.

Scott worked his way to his feet moving until he was standing off to the side between Jean and Storm.

"Stop this both of you right now," he demanded! When neither responds to his demand he moves closer to Storm. "Storm, listen to me; this is not the way." Scott watches as Storm's eyes slowly return to normal and the winds that had been whipping through the house died down. Reaching out a hand to touch Storm he is surprised to be suddenly be pushed back by an unseen force.

"You will not touch her in my presence," Jean/Phoenix stated.

As Scott glared at Jean the others circled the room until they had her surrounded. Rogue managed to make sure that she was the one standing closest to her as she slowly started to remove her gloves. Logan seeing what she was doing made his way slowly to her side.

'_Jean.' Suddenly everyone heard the Professor's voice echoing in their head. 'Jean, you must fight her; regain control.' The others could almost feel the Professor's flinch as Jean/Phoenix's mocking laughter resounded inside their heads._

'_Regain control? She hasn't lost control. Have you Jean? Tell him, tell him how much in control you truly are at this moment.'_

'_Jean,' the Professor asked in a voice of amazement?_

_Everyone watched as Jean/Phoenix's mouth curled up into a contemptuous smile._

'_How much you all want to believe that **she** has lost control. That **I** am the one making **poor** Jean do this terrible thing.' Jean/Phoenix laughed again before continuing. 'Did any of you ever think that maybe **just** maybe **she** is only using **me **to do what she cannot on her own? To do what she is unwilling to accept responsibility for?'_

As everyone listens in on Jean/Phoenix and the Professor's mental exchange Rogue manages to make her way even closer to Jean/Phoenix. Moving so that she is standing out of her direct visual range Rogue reaches out her hand intent on stopping the confrontation before anyone can be hurt. Before she can touch Jean/Phoenix she is suddenly thrown back into the wall hitting her head against the picture that is hanging there.

"Marie," Logan shouts as he rushes to her side. Reaching her he gently pulls her against him as he tries to examine her head. Rogue struggles against his hold trying to get him to loosen his hold without touching his skin.

"Logan, let go. I'm alright," Rogue said in an annoyed tone.

"Did you think I would allow you to interfere, to sap my strength, my power," Jean/Phoenix asked as she turned toward Rogue. Jean smiled as Logan stepped in front of Rogue in a protective manner. "We have been here before haven't we Logan? I believe I asked you then were you willing to die for them and you said no, it was for me. Now I must ask you are you willing to die for him," Jean/Phoenix asked as she gestured toward Scott.

Logan glanced at Scott and then back to Jean and shook his head.

"No, not for him for her," he says as he tries to keep Rogue behind him. Looking Jean in the eye he states, "They won't let you do this, she won't let you do this and if you try to hurt her I will have to stop you." The silence in the room is deafening as Logan allows his claws to slide free and he takes up a defensive stance in front of Rogue.

"This ends now," Scott's declaration thunders through the sudden silence. "No one is going to die here," Scott paused as he took a deep breath and then turned to face Jean fully. "Jean look at this, look at what is about to happen here," Scott paused as he looked around the room at the others. "Do you really want to fight with your friends, your family," Scott asked as he walked over to stand in front of Jean. "Is trying to reestablish our link and make me love you again worth the pain and devastation that it would cause to this family; your family?"

Jean looked around the room taking in the disappointed yet resolved faces of Hank, Peter, Kitty, Ororo, Bobby, Logan, Rogue who had managed to make her way from behind Logan and finally Scott who looked as if he had just lost his best friend. Jean blinked as those words replayed themselves in her head _best friend _they had been the best of friends before they had become anything else and now as Jean looked at Scott she realized that if she did this; if she attempted to reestablish their link and influence his mind that she would loose any chance of ever calling herself his friend again.

Scott stood in silence as he watched Jean looked at their friends, their family, watched as the darkness of her eyes slowly lightened to the shade he was used to seeing in his red hazed world, watched as she put the Phoenix back where she belonged, watched as she tried to blink back tears and released her hold on Ororo, who came to stand by his side, watched as she slowly sank to the floor trying to hold back her sudden sobs.

Placing a hand on her back he kneels down by her side and hugs her close for a few moments trying to offer what little comfort he can before turning to Hank.

"Hank, can you please take Jean up to the house to see the Professor?" Hank nodded his acceptance at Scott, came over and gently picked her up in his arms and headed out the door.

'_Professor.'_

'_Do not worry my boy, I will make sure that she's alright.'_

'_Thank you sir.'_

Scott broke off his silent communication with the Professor and turned to Bobby, Kitty and Peter. "You guys go on back to the house and try to get some rest. We'll discuss all of this tomorrow."

Bobby, Kitty and Peter nodded at Scott and left the lake house and headed up to the mansion.

Scott turned his attention to Rogue.

"Are you okay," he asked?

"Yes," Rogue nodded.

"Rogue you hit your head pretty hard, I think…" he began only to be cut off by Rogue.

"I promise, I'm fine." Scott turned his head to Logan.

"Don't worry Summers I'll take care of her." Scott nodded his head at Logan in acknowledgement and watched as he and Rogue left the lake house. Going over to the door he closes it and rests his forehead against it for a moment before turning to face Ro.

"Are you okay," she asked?

Scott came over to where Ro was standing and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sliding his hands down her arms he draws her forward and wraps her in his embrace.

"I will be," he answers.


	19. Chapter 19

Edited and Reposted due to writer's faulty proofreading skills.

Scott and Ro sat facing the Professor in his office. They had returned to the mansion to check on Jean but the Professor had felt it best that they keep their contact with her at a minimal for the time being. They had been waiting for over an hour quietly discussing the evening's events when the Professor finally returned.

"How is she," Scott asked?

The Professor sighed wearily before answering Scott's inquiry.

"She's calmer, Hank wanted to sedate her but she insisted that it would not be necessary, that she could cope without it. She says that she has the Phoenix back under control and that we have nothing to fear."

Scott and Ro exchanged worried glances.

"Do you believe her," Ro asked?

"Yes, I believe I do. She ceased her attack on Scott of her on volition, so I am hopeful that whatever resource she used to gain control will remain at her disposal."

Scott and Ro nodded at the Professor's answer, each relieved by his reassurance. They all sat in mutual silence for a few moments each caught-up in their own thoughts. The Professor was the first to break the silence.

"Scott…" The Professor's voice trailed off as if he was unsure of how to proceed.

Scott sat up and brought his full attention back to the Professor. "Yes?"

The Professor released a deep breath and looked at them both before continuing.

"You both know that I try not to interfere in your private lives however, considering the current situation with Jean I feel that I must say something about what is happening between all of you."

"Professor…"

"Scott, please let me just say this one thing and I will say nothing further on the matter. I do not know the extent of relationship between the two of you; I can only assume that it has progressed to more than just a deep friendship based on Jean's reaction. I know I have no right, but I would ask the both of you, before you proceed any further to consider whether or not your feelings for each other are worth the possible fallout they could cause."

"Professor…"

"I know Ororo, it is not fair of me to put the responsibility of Jean's possible reactions to this on your shoulders but I feel that it is something you should both consider before you proceed any further. Now, I am tired and I must say goodnight, I would suggest you two get some rest as well."

Scott and Ro sat in an uncomfortable silence as the Professor left the room; both unsure of how to react to his dictate. Ro turned in her chair until she was facing Scott.

"Perhaps…"

"No."

"We must consider what we are doing.." Ro paused as she contemplated her next statement. Leaning forward slightly she made sure that she was making full eye contact with Scott and then continued. "Will this be worth it, for either of us, for Jean? Are we setting ourselves up to be hurt? Whatever this thing is that is happening between us, or whatever it could be between us, will it end up destroying all of us; you, me and Jean?"

Scott slipped out of his chair and onto his knees on the floor in front of Ro. Placing his hands on either side of her, he lightly touched his forehead to hers. "We need to trust each other. To trust that what we are feeling is real enough to see us through whatever may come."

"What about…"

"Shhh, do you remember what I told you in Vermont? About being a little selfish from time to time and putting what I wanted first?" When Ro remained quiet leaving his questions unanswered, Scott continued. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I want the chance to find out and I'm not willing to give that up just because Jean may react badly. I can't, no I won't live my life any longer based on what someone else needs"

"What about what I need?"

Scott sat back on his heels at Ro's question.

"Ro…"

"Scott I don't know if I can do this. What if this pushes Jean over the edge and we don't work out? Then it would all be for nothing, we would both be hurting someone we care about for no reason."

"No one can say for sure what will happen in the future. We may work out, we may not but I think we owe it to ourselves to find out what could happen." Scott smiled and leaned toward Ro once again. "We have a lot going for us Ro, we've been good friends for a long time, we laugh at the same things, we both believe in the X-Men, the Professor's goal for the future, and sexually we click."

Ro flushed at Scott's last statement.

"Scott! We said we weren't going to mention that!"

"I know but no matter how much we try to pretend that it never happened, it did and," Scott smiled obviously pleased by the memory. "It was good Ro."

Ro smiled back at Scott as a silence settled over them; as they both remembered the night to which he was referring.

_Scott found Ro sitting in the library. Looking up as he entered she looked surprised to see him and why wouldn't she be? Since Jean's death he had been basically hiding out in their room rebuffing any and all overtures of contact from everyone._

"_Scott! I am so relieved to see you out of your room. Is there anything that I can do for you."_

_Scott grimaced at Ororo's soliciting tone, this was one of the reasons that he had stayed in his room, he didn't want to have to deal with anyone's pity or sympathy._

"_No, I just wanted to let you know that I was going through some of Jean's things and I found a box of items that she kept of things the two of you did together, pictures, and I thought you'd like to go through it. If you want any of it you can have it if not…" _

"_Yes, yes of course," she said hoarsely, forcing the words out._

_Scott gave an abrupt nod._

"_Okay. Good. Can you come up now and take the things you want so I can get rid of the rest," He asked abruptly?_

"_Uhm, alright." Ororo followed him out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Scott entered the room and headed over to the bathroom door. Pausing he turned back to Ororo._

"_It's in there." He said briefly. "In the closet. I'll be in the bathroom packing up her things. Take your time looking through the stuff."_

_Ororo waited until he had went into the bathroom and closed the door, before she went over to the closet and removed the box. Sitting down on the floor she started going through the contents, tears blurring her vision as she picked up a photo of her and Jean together. God, if it hurt her this much to lose a friend, how did Scott feel? He'd lost not only his best friend but his lover as well._

_Gently Ororo went through all of the items of the box, tickets to a concert that she and Jean had attended when they were younger, a sea shell that they had found on one of their outings and photos so many photos that had captured them through their adolescence and into adulthood. Scott was in some of the pictures, playing around with her and Jean, washing the car, mowing the grass and doing general repairs around the house. Ororo lingered over a picture of him lying on his back in the grass, it had been a beautiful day that day and she, Jean and Scott had been playing around outside. Scott had taken off his shirt and was just laying back enjoying day._

_Ororo tried to remember when she had fell in love with her best friends boyfriend, but she couldn't think of a time that she had loved him; first as a friend and then as something more. She had tried not to but she had discovered that emotions weren't easily controlled. But she had known from the moment she met him, she's known, deep inside that he would always be more to her than just a good friend._

"_See anything you want?"_

_The question startled her, and she jumped, dropping the picture back into the box. She realized that he was asking in general and hadn't noticed her staring at his picture with longing._

"_Yes. I'll take the box. There are a lot of pictures in here of Jean and us…if you don't--"_

"_Take them," he said curtly, walking into the room. He stopped in the middle of the floor and stood looking around. His face looked bleak and his mouth looked as if it would never smile again._

"_I'm finished in the bathroom," he said vaguely. Everything's packed up. I…I…" Suddenly his voice broke, Ororo felt her heart break with it. Scott drew in a ragged breath, his chest heaving with the effort it took control himself._

_Rising from the floor Ororo started to approach him, only to stop as he suddenly fell to his knee's in front of her._

"_Dammit, it was such a waste!" He cursed violently. "Why did she do it?" Why couldn't she do it from inside the plane?"_

"_Scott…" She stopped, not knowing what to say to him. What could she say?_

"_I still wake up at night and reach for her," he said in a rough tone. I haven't even been able to put away the nightgown she wore the last night we spent together, the last time I made love to her." Scott groaned and buried his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook._

_Somehow she found herself on her knees beside him, and she put her arms around him as she had longed to do so many times. Instantly his strong arms locked around her, holding her tightly in their grip. He buried his face in her breast and cried, harsh sobs that tore out of his body in great shudders. Ororo held him, stroking his hair, letting him cry; he was entitled to it, and he'd gone too long without letting someone else share in his grief. Her own face was wet, but she didn't notice the hot tears that blurred her vision. All that mattered was him, and she rocked him gently back and forth, with no words, but only her presence to shield him from the bitter loneliness that had turned his heart into a wasteland._

_Gradually he quieted, and he moved closer to her, his hands moving up her back. She felt the deep breaths he was taking, then the warmth of the expelled air on her breasts. Her nipples tightened in automatic, shameful response, hidden beneath her shirt and lacy bra, and she clenched her fingers in his hair in a movement that was beyond her control._

_Scott lifted his head, and stared at her, then reached out and tenderly wiped the moisture from her cheeks with his thumb. "Ororo," he said on a sigh, and touched his mouth to hers._

_She went still, all breath suspended in her body, in shock surprise. Her hands moved to his shoulders, nails digging into the layers of muscle that corded his frame. It was just a simple kiss of thanks, but the bottom dropped out of her stomach and the blood rushed from her head, so intense was the pleasure that assailed her. She sank against him, her soft body melding to his from shoulder to thigh, as they knelt there on the floor. Automatically he supported her, his hard arms around the female curves of her body, holding her to him._

_Scott drew back and looked at her again, his face had sharpened to awareness. He might have been grieving but he was too much of a man not to recognize her feminine response. She could tell when he dropped his gaze to her mouth, her lips softly parted and instinct drove him to dip his head to drink from her softness again. This time there was nothing light about the touch of his lips; it was a kiss that was hungry and demanding. She gasped, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth with masculine need and command, an intimate kiss that almost shattered her with delight, and she whimpered softly into his mouth. His arms cradled her to him, his body controlling hers as he took her down to the floor._

_She forgot where they were, forgot everything but the man who leaned over her, his mouth hot and tasting of passion. Her digging nails telegraphing her response to him, her body warming and arching to his, seeking the intoxicating heaviness of his weight._

_There was no sense of time or location, nothing but the spiraling physical need that had flamed between them, unexpected and out of control. She felt his hands on her body, touching her breasts, dipping down beneath her skirt to rub her thighs and stroke intimately between them, wringing a wordless cry of need from her lips. No word of protest surfaced in her mind. She let him do as he wanted, mindless of everything but the delight his hands were bringing to her. He knew how to touch a woman and his expertise made her wild. She offered her body for his enjoyment with no conscious thought of anything except for how sweetly, hotly satisfying it was to be in his arms, to know his kisses and his caresses._

_He surged to his fee, lifting her in his arms, her weight no trouble at all for him. In a few swift steps he was at the bed, lowering her onto it, coming down to join her with a low growl on his lips as he pulled her under him, spreading her legs with his and settling himself against her in a movement as natural and as basic as breathing._

_Ororo clung to him, dizzy with the need he was arousing in her, her mouth tender and fervent under his. She'd loved him for so long, and at the moment she felt as if all of her wishes were coming true. Then suddenly heaven ended. He stiffened on top of her, then rolled away and sat up on the edge of the bed, bending over to drop his head in his hands._

"_Damn you," he said thickly, his voice full of disgust. "You're supposed to be her friend , but you're rolling with her boyfriend, in her bed."_

_Dazed Ororo sat up and straightened her clothing, smoothing her hair. She heard the accusation in his voice and found that she couldn't get angry with him; she understood how guilty he was feeling, and how emotionally vulnerable he was, the emotional storm he was going through._

"_I was her best friend," she said shakily._

"_You're not acting like it!"_

_She slid off the bed, standing on wobbly legs._

"_We're both upset," she said to his bent head, and her voice was wobbly. "We both went a little out of control. I loved Jean like a sister, and I miss her too." She began to retreat, she had to get out of there. "There's no need to feel guilty about it; there wasn't anything really sexual about it. It was just that we were both so upset…"_

_He shot off the bed, his face wrathful._

"_Nothing sexual, hell! I was between you legs! Another minute, and we'd have been having sex! What would you have called it then? Would we have been comforting each other? My god, you wouldn't know sex if it bit you on the leg! You're too much of a goddess to let yourself feel anything that a mere mortal would!"_

_Ororo spun around her eyes stricken. Her generous mouth trembled._

"_I don't deserve that," she whispered, and bolted for the door, flying down the hall before he realized that she was leaving. He rushed to door after her._

"_Ororo!" He yelled furiously. He stood in the doorway and watched as she disappeared up the stairs to her attic bedroom; then he slammed the door shut and cursed violently for several minutes. Damn! How could he have said that to her? She was right; she hadn't deserved it. He'd lashed out at her because of his own guilt, not just over what had happened tonight, but over the years he'd spent looking at her and wanting to take her to bed, even though she was Jean's best friend._

_Scott didn't think she realized the challenge she was to men. She was so cool and distant, so complete unto herself. She made it pretty plain that she didn't need a man for anything beyond casual companionship. He remembered the first time he had realized he had wanted Ororo; it had been at a party for he and Jean. He had been impatient to leave with Jean, and then he'd seen Ororo, standing a little alone as she so often seemed to be, her white-blond hair twisted up on top of her head, her face wearing a distant mask. Was she never hot or mussed, outside of the danger room he'd wondered. Never fidgety? He'd thought of how she'd look if he'd had her in bed with him, that pale hair tangled by the wildness of their passion, her mouth red and swollen with need, her body dewy with perspiration. His own body had suddenly become taut, swollen with need, and he'd had to turn away to disguise his condition. How he had he resented her and his own body's reaction._

_He'd loved Jean and was faithful to her, totally satisfied with her in bed, but there always remained, in the back of his mind, the knowledge that he wanted Ororo. If she'd given him the come-on would he have remained faithful to Jean? He wanted to think so, but he couldn't be certain; look what happened the first time he kissed Ororo! He'd been ready to taker her right then, on the floor, but he'd had a moment's concern for her skin and he'd lifted her to the bed, a break in his concentration that had eventually stopped him._

_He couldn't leave it like this he had to make this right. Jean would have read him the riot act for hurting Ororo._

_Ororo curled numbly on her bed, tears flowing freely. She felt battered, her insides torn apart with hurt. When the knock sounded on her door she was tempted to ignore it, because she knew who it probably was and she didn't feel like talking to him. Rising and going over to the door she opened it._

"_Ororo, I didn't mean…"_

"_I don't want to talk to you," she interrupted, his voice shredding her even more and she began to weep in earnest._

"_God, you're crying," he groaned, a harsh masculine sound that filled her with equal portions of pain and longing._

"_I said I don't want to talk to you!"_

"_Ororo, please I just want to apologize. I was wrong and I had no right to say those things to you. Please let me in so we can talk."_

_She didn't extend a verbal invitation; she couldn't. Instead she stepped back and opened the door fully, and he moved past her into the room._

"_I am so sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve it and it was in no way true."_

_Ororo looked away from him unable to look him in the face._

"_I understand. We were both…"_

"_Upset. I know." He gave her a crooked little smile as he interrupted her. "But upset or not, it doesn't excuse my behavior. I never should have lashed out at you. Can you forgive me?"_

_Ororo wet her lips, a part of her wanted to forgive him instantly but another was more cautious, afraid of being hurt again._

"_I…" Ororo faltered as she looked at him he seemed so earnest and she couldn't find it in her not to forgive him. "I…of course I do."_

_Scott smiled in obvious relief._

"_Thank you." Moving forward he wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close. "Thank you. I don't think I could stand not having you in my life as well."_

_Ororo smiled softly against his chest._

"_That is something you never have to worry about; I will always be here for you."_

_Scott leaned back and regarded her soberly. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his forefinger, then slid his hand around to cup her chin in his palm. He leaned toward her and Ororo went weak with anticipation, her eyes widening as fevered delight shot through her. He was going to kiss her again. Lightly his mouth touched hers, his lips moving with tender expertise and Ororo's lashes fluttered, then slowly closed. With a sigh she swayed even closer to him; he needed no further encouragement than that. Locking his arms around her, he pulled her up against his chest and gradually deepened the kiss, as if he were wary of going to fast for her, giving her time to accept or reject each new move. There was no question of her rejecting him._

_She felt the heat of his body burning her through the layers of their clothing, and the warmth called to her, drew her closer. She wound her arms around his neck and eagerly accepted the more intimate intrusion of his tongue. A naked, wanting heat began building in her, and she wanted to be closer to him, to mold herself against him so tightly that his flesh would be hers._

_His hands moved restlessly over her back, sliding down to her hips to bring her flush with the evidence of his desire. She sighed and moved her hands up the strong muscles of his back and he shuddered in delight, and something more._

_His hands were all over her, stroking her as if to stake his claim and she leaned against him, her eyes closed, shaking a little as waves of pleasure assaulted her, each one stronger than the one before. With a harsh impatient sound, he quickly tugged the zipper of her skirt down and slid the garment past her hips to the floor, then quickly dispensed of her shirt and her bra freeing her breasts to his hands and gaze._

_Ororo moaned softly as he cupped both of her breasts in his palms, kneading her soft flesh and gently pinching at her nipples. "You're so beautiful," he groaned and the rough desire in his voice made her feel beautiful. She loved the way the mounds of her breast filled his palms, hardening and thrusting out to seek his touch._

_Abruptly, he pulled her tightly against him once more and kissed her with blatant hunger. With his tongue, he told her what he wanted to do, and the symbolism was unmistakable. Ororo gasped under his mouth, seeking air to feed her starving lungs._

"_Scott…please!"_

_She didn't know if she begged for mercy, or for more of the pleasure he was giving her. Her body was growing heavy and liquid, and a deep inner throbbing made her move restlessly against him._

"_Yes," he said against her throat, interpreting her plea as he chose. He bent her over his arm to give himself access to her tempting breasts, and she gave a thin cry when his hot mouth closed over her nipple, sucking it strongly into his mouth. Blackness swirled over her, a warm velvet blackness that blocked out any reservations she may have had about being with him. She instinctively sought more of the pleasure he offered her. Her hands roamed his body as his roamed hers, impatiently brushing away the layer of cloth that separated her from his hard muscled flesh._

_Scott groaned as he finally stripped her of the last of her clothing and revealed her body to his gaze. Her breast were exquisite, her nipples hard, elongated and pointed, begging him to taste them. And between her thighs, the flesh of her mound was waxed clean and bare. Not a wisp of hair remained, and it glistened. He was unable to resist, unable to stop himself from running his fingers through that thick glaze of desire and bringing his finger to his mouth for a taste. He wanted more, he wanted it all._

_Letting out a groan of need he edged them toward the bed and stretched them out. His lips ground down on hers as he rose over her, his tongue conquering as it captured hers. He bit at her lips, licked them, sucked her tongue into his own mouth as his hands went crazy on her._

_His palms cupped her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipples, plumping them, driving her crazy with the flashes of sensation that arrowed between her thighs, making her arch closer to the thigh that suddenly wedged itself between hers._

"_Yes," his voice was a hiss of approval as she moaned at the caress._

_His lips left hers to travel to her neck his teeth scraping her flesh as his lips and tongue had her crying out at the sensations he produced there. Scott braced his body over hers a muscled thigh pressed tightly between her legs as she rode it languorously. She could feel the moisture of her desire seeping from her body and coating his flesh as well._

_Her nails bit into his shoulders as his lips moved to her breasts, his tongue stroking one nipple with quick, hot flicks of his tongue._

"_I can't wait any longer, Ro," he gasped against her nipple, his teeth scraping against it as she cried out._

_Moving down her body he flicked his tongue against her flesh as he went. Hot need coursed through her veins; he wasn't giving her time to assimilate the sensations. She screamed out his name when his mouth suddenly covered her clit, and outside the whether reflected every sensation as thunder and lightening lit up the night sky. _

_Then he was rising above her, pulling her thighs apart; Ororo could feel his rock hard erection as it slid along her skin. His face was flushed and tight with need._

"_Now," he growled._

_She felt him push past her opening and he plunged inside her; filling her completely. Ororo couldn't breath for the pleasure, almost finding her release from his entrance alone._

_Scott arched over her, bracing his arms at her shoulders as she wrapped a leg around his hip. His tongue speared into her mouth as his hips began a steady tempo that had her gasping for breath, for release._

_Scott could feel her inner muscles gripping his flesh; trying to milk his orgasm from his body . He didn't want it to end, not yet but he had no choice; he had dreamed about her for too long. He rose to his knees, his face a mask of desire as he slammed his hips against her; holding her thighs apart he continued to drive them both over the edge._

_Ororo's nails bit into his arms, raking his flesh as she writhed beneath his pounding hips. When her release struck, she couldn't scream. She couldn't move, she could only gasp, her vision darkening as the explosion tore through her body. But that was okay because the wind outside screamed for her, thunder rumbled and lightening flashed giving voice to what she herself could not. She heard Scott cry out as well but only the driving flesh between her thighs commanded her attention. The involuntary tightening of her flesh around his erection, the sharp painful release that wouldn't stop. She was going to pass out._

_Scott pushed himself toward his own release as he felt her spasm around his heated flesh. The multiple releases ripping through her body were too much for her. She was dazed, uncomprehending as he tried to hold her to him. Finally with one last push into the heated depths of her flesh he felt his own release rip through him._

_Scott was breathing roughly as collapsed over her. Ororo was limp beneath him, her breathing shuddering in and out of her body as she lay unconscious beneath him._

"_Shit," he whispered, wiping the sweat from his brow as his as his body shook from his own release._

_It had never been that good. Never in all the years he had been having sex had a release ripped through his body like that. Suddenly weary, the scratches on his arms and shoulders from Ororo's nails throbbing like badges of courage, he grinned tiredly and lay down beside her. He would rest for now until she woke up. They had a lot to talk about._

_Ororo woke slowly, peeking through her lashes to see the bare spot on the bed beside her. She breathed in shaky relief, thank god he was gone. What had she been thinking? He was still grieving for Jean. She licked her swollen lips slowly, feeling the sensitivity there, as she did in the rest of her body. She ached, between her thighs, her breasts. She hadn't expected the sensation, the intensity of the pleasure that bordered on pain. It had never been that way before. She hadn't been expecting it, and she wasn't sure she could handle it again._

"_I have your bath ready." Scott's voice was smooth black velvet, drawing a gasp from her lips. She clutched the blanket to her breasts and turned her head slowly. He was propped against the door frame of the bathroom, dressed only in his jeans, his erection bulging beneath the material. She licked her lips again, then nearly gasped as, Ro would swear if anyone ever asked, his eyes flared behind his shades as he tracked the move. His shades. How he had managed to keep them on the whole time they had sex was a mystery to her._

"_I'll bath later."_

"_Ro…"_

"_No, I think it's best if you leave."_

_Scott sighed._

"_Don't do this. We need to talk."_

_Ro glanced away from him._

"_I can't, not right now. Later. We'll talk later."_

_Scott stood silently for a few moments and then nodded in consent._

"_Alright we'll do it your way." Coming over to the bed he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't regret this and I don't want you to either. You're a good friend Ro and I don't want to lose you." Scott straightened up and picked up the rest of his clothing and his shoes. Going to the door he looked back at Ro one last time before he let himself out._

Both of them came out of the memory and Ro smiled down at Scott.

"It took us over a year to finally have that talk," she said softly.

"Yes it did," he murmured in agreement.

"Scott we agreed that that happened because we were both grieving and seeking comfort, comfort that went too far and we said we would never bring it up again."

"I know, but Ro it did happen and it was good, we were good and I think we deserve the chance to find out exactly how good we can really be together." Scott rubbed his hands along her thighs as he spoke, trying to convey through touch how much he wanted them to have a chance. "We can do this; give us a chance."

Scott waited quietly for Ro to answer. Where they went from her was entirely up to her.

Ro didn't know what to do, she wanted a chance with Scott, but at the same time she was scared of what their relationship might do to Jean. Jean who had attacked Scott tonight because of what she feared may happen between her and Scott. What would she do if her fears were proved correct? The Professor believed that Jean had the Phoenix under control but what if he was wrong? Could they take the risk?

Ro looked at Scott and thought back to all the years she had spent wanting him, loving him and now here was her chance to make it happen, was she willing to give it up because of how Jean could react?

Scott started as Ro suddenly reached out and touched his face. Looking up at her he sees her start to smile.

"Ro?"

"Yes, I want to take the chance. I want us to take the chance." Leaning forward she lightly pressed her lips to Scott for a few moments. "But I think we still need to go slowly, to give us all a chance to accept what is happening."

Scott flashed her that smile that she loved so much and nodded in agreement.

Down in the med lab Hank sat quietly next to Jean and held her hand as she cried into her pillow. Turning her face to his she says quietly, "I've lost him."

Hank smoothed her hair in a gesture of comfort, leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead and said, "I'm sorry."

Jean turned her face back into the pillow but Hank was able to pick up her mumbled words.

"So am I Hank. So am I."


	20. Chapter 20

Logan wanted answers, it had been several days since the incident with Jean and no one except the Professor and Blue, who had taken time off from his government job to be here, had been allowed in to see her. When asked all they would say was that she was doing well and she just needed some time.

Just needed some time. Time for what exactly? Time to get over the shock of losing the man she loved to one of her best friends? Time to plan her next attack? Shit, he didn't know but he was sure as hell about to find out. Logan pushed open the door to the outer lab.

"Hey Blue you got a second," he asked?

"Logan my good man of course I have a moment for you. How can I help you?" Hank asked without looking up from the files he was working on.

"You can tell me what's really going on with Jeannie or better yet you can let me see her," Logan responded.

Hank laid aside the files he was reviewing and turned his full attention to Logan.

"Logan," Hank sighed. "You know everything there is to know about what is happening with Jean. The Professor and I have both told you that she is doing well and that she just needs a little time to herself right now and I am sorry to say that she has requested no visitors for the time being."

"She requested…she can't stay locked up here in forever, she's going to have to face everyone eventually."

"She has no intention of staying here, Logan," Hank sighed, "she'll face everyone when she's ready." Hank frowned down at Logan. "We need to allow her to do this at her own pace and in her own way. Give her some space Logan; allow her to handle this in her own fashion and not how you think she should."

"I just want…"

"Logan this is not about what you want," Hank stated.

"I know that…"

"Hank?" Jean asked as she interrupted Logan's response.

"It's all right Jean. Logan just came down to ask me a few questions. He's leaving now." Hank sent Logan a pointed look, which he ignored.

"No I didn't and no I'm not," he turned to Jean, "I came down here to see you."

"Well now you've seen her and you can go," Hanks tone and body language conveyed his exasperation with Logan.

"Hank, it's okay." Jean smiled at Hank and then turned back to Logan. "Come in."

Jean led Logan into the inner lab and across the floor to one of the private recovery rooms. Entering she sits down on the bed and looks up at Logan standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you Logan?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. Wheels and Blue said you were but I wanted to see for myself."

"Well as you can see I'm here, I'm in one piece and I'm not attacking anyone. So I must be doing pretty well. Wouldn't you say?" Jean asked sarcastically.

Logan's only response to her sarcastic tone is a raised eyebrow and a slight tilting of his head to the side.

Jean responds to his unspoken inquiry by crossing her arms defensively in front of her and huffing loudly.

Logan leans against the door jam, standing quietly for a few moments as he waits for Jean to answer his questions. Seeing that she is not going to respond, Logan shrugs and decides to try and get answers to others questions that he has.

"So you want to tell me what the hell happened the other night?"

Jean's eyes jerked up to meet Logan's for a few seconds before dropping guiltily away.

"I'm not sure that I can." Jean says.

"Come on Jeannie, just tell me why. Why'd you do it? Why'd you have to let her loose and go at Summers like that?" Logan waited as Jean looked everywhere but at him, just when he thought she wasn't going to, she answered.

"I had to. I couldn't loose him Logan. I know I said that I was ready to let him go and move on with his life, and I probably could have if he would have chosen anyone but Ororo."

"What? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked in obvious confusion.

"It means just what I said Logan. If it had been anyone but Ororo I could have handled it, but not her never her."

Logan continued to look at Jean, confusion written plainly across his face.

Jean sighed and tried to explain.

"I know you don't understand; but I couldn't let him go to Ororo. If it would have been anyone else besides her I could have accepted it, it would have been hard but I could have dealt with it because I would have still have had a chance with him. But with Ororo that chance, that small hope is gone." Jean's lips twisted into a parody of a smile. "Scott and I have a long history, there's so much that we have shared, friendship, passion, anger, joy, sorrow, and love." Jean snorted. "In some ways Logan, I know him better than he knows himself and there is no other woman out there who can compete with the history that we have together, no one that is except Ororo.

Jean rose from the bed and started pacing back and forth across the room in front of Logan.

"Ororo not only shares with him much of the same things that I did, history, friendship, anger, love and as I now know passion; she also shares his need for control, his love of the X-Men and the Professors vision of the future. I even think that in some ways she knows him even better that I do. They are so much alike and he knows that he can trust her, that she'll never treat him the way that I did; she loves him too much to do that to him and her honor would never her allow her to act in such a manner."

Logan watched as Jean suddenly stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"You know none of you ever asked why, why did the Phoenix attack him, after calling out to him for weeks for help, none of you ever asked why she…I attacked him at Alkali Lake. Didn't any of you ever wonder?"

Logan frowned at her abrupt change of topic.

"No, we just…." Logan started to answer but broke off as Jean continued as if he had never spoken.

"Because I can tell you why. I can tell you exactly why it happened," Jean stated.

Logan considered Jean for a moment and then gestured for her to continue; as this was obviously something she needed to say.

"When Scott freed us from the lake we were both there the Phoenix and I, I would like to say that I had control but at that time I'm not sure if either of one us had it completely. Scott was so happy to see me, his mind so open when we kissed that we couldn't resist reading his thoughts, his memories. We saw and felt everything that he had experienced while I was gone; the pain he endured at my passing, his inability to handle his grief and his belief that he was loosing his mind because he kept hearing us calling out to him. Then I saw something that hurt so much that I couldn't handle it and I ran, hid inside my own mind and that allowed the Phoenix to take charge. She didn't run, she didn't hide she got angry, she wanted to make him pay for what he had done and she tried to destroy him. I didn't realize what she was doing at first, not until I heard him yelling my name. As soon as I saw what she was trying to do, I stopped her. I couldn't let her hurt him because of that; I had no right. I had died and he owed me nothing." Jean's voice tapered off and she appeared to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Jeannie," Logan inquired. Getting no response he levered himself from the door frame and approached her. "Jeannie what did he do? What hurt that badly?" he asked.

Jean looked up at Logan tears in her eyes and lips pulled into a grimace.

"He slept with Ororo." She stated.


	21. Chapter 21

"What," Logan asked in disbelief?

"I said…"

"I heard you." Logan cut her off. "I just…I can't believe it. I can't…damn!

Jean snorted.

"Yeah, damn is right. I don't want to believe it either, but it's true." Jean started pacing once more. "Do you know what I really don't want to believe? That there is a part of me that is so damned petty and jealous it would resent his taking comfort with Ro. As far as he knew I died, I was dead. He had every right to move on."

Logan reached out and grabbed Jean's arm in order to stop her pacing.

"You weren't being any of those things. You just said it yourself you were hurt and that gave her the chance to take over. It wasn't you, it was the Phoenix and you are not responsible for her actions."

Jean looked at Logan and shook her head.

"Stop it. We both know who and what the Phoenix is, she is me and I am her. She is someone I created in my mind to do and say all of the things that I couldn't. That I didn't have the guts to do. You may be right in fact that her taking control at the lake was an accident but the other night that was me, I let her out because I was afraid of losing Scott to Ororo and I wanted to stop it in any way I could."

"Give yourself some credit Jeannie. We all know that she…you could have done some serious damage the other night, but you didn't. You stopped yourself. In spite of everything you were feeling you pulled yourself back from the edge."

"Yeah, I stopped. I stopped because I was scared of losing any more than I already had. I've lost Scott's love but I hope there is still a chance to have his friendship."

Logan looked at Jean in disbelief before exploding.

"His friendship!? Why in the hell do you want anything to with him!? He's treated you like crap! First the boy wonder plays dead for a year, then he comes back here and treats you like you're something to be wiped of the bottom of his shoe, he moves on to your best friend and he guilt trips you about a little flirting with me, when all the while he's slept with Ro! Why in the fuck do you want his friendship!?"

"Is that really how you see it? Everything is Scott's fault? That I bear no responsibility for anything that has happened between he and I," Jean asked?" Jean searched Logan's face and seeing that that is indeed what he feels, shakes her head sadly. "Logan, you know that that is not the case. I am just as much to blame, if not more so, as Scott for the mess that we have created. Hell Logan I started it all with, what did you call it? Oh, yes the little flirting I was doing with you. Come on lets be honest. We both know what we were doing, we were testing the waters and Scott knew that. So you tell me how in the hell was he supposed to respond? How would you have responded in his place, if it had been you I was treating in such a manner?"

Logan looked blankly back at Jean reluctant to respond.

"Tell me Logan. If I had treated you the way I treated Scott, what would you have done?"

"I…" Logan began only to taper off.

"Well," Jean prompted?

"I would have dumped your ass and never looked back," he grudgingly admitted.

"So why do you fault Scott for his reaction," Jean asked softly?

"Because it's hurting you."

"Thank you. Thank you for caring and for being my friend. But you can't blame Scott for what I'm going through. He's moved on and I have to accept it."

Logan shakes his head a Jean and approached her. Lifting his hands he allows one to settle on her shoulder while the other gently caresses the nape of her neck.

"Friend. I don't want to be just your friend Jeannie. I was hoping…" Jean places a finger against Logan's lips, stopping him before he can finish his sentence."

Shaking her head she gently shrugs out of his hold.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't…not now."

Logan allows his hands to fall to his side, a look of disappointment and hurt clear on his face.

"It's okay. I…you don't need this right now. Take care Jeannie and I'll check on you later." Logan quickly exited the room and made his way across the lab nodding curtly to Hank as he exited.

Hank sighed and laid down the dish he had been holding. Making his way across the lab he stops at the entrance of Jean's room.

"Are you alright," he gently inquires?

Jean smiles up at Hank.

"God, I wish everyone would stop asking me that question."

"We ask because we care."

"I know. But I always feel compelled to say yes, even though in reality I am far from alright Hank. I am so messed up right now it's not even funny."

Hank enters Jean's room, sits next to her on the bed, wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side.

"You don't have to hide that from us. We all care for you Jean. Allow us to help you through this most trying time."

Jean allowed her head to rest against Hank.

"Thank you. It's just so hard because I don't feel like deserve anyone's understanding or support."

"Ah, guilt. That I can understand. But do not allow the guilt you are feeling to push away those who would be there for you. You made some mistakes, we all have. But you still deserve the care and understanding of your friends and family and perhaps in the case of Logan something more."

"Hank, I…" Hank overrode any objection she could have made.

"Don't. Don't say something you think you'll have to live by later on. Logan has shown how much he cares. All I am saying is perhaps you should not be so quick to close the door on the possibility of something more with him in the future."

"I just…"

"Shh, it's nothing that you have to decide today or even tomorrow. Right now the only thing you need to concentrate on is getting yourself better. Everything else can wait for now."

Hank felt Jean nod her head against his side.

"Thank you."

"Any time my friend, any time."


	22. Chapter 22

Logan made his way up stairs to the recreation room. Standing in the doorway he saw Marie sitting in an overstuffed chair, seemingly lost in thought. Entering the room he made his way over to her.

"Hey, kid." Marie looked up and smiled.

"Hi Logan." Logan hunkered down next to her chair.

"What cha doing," he asked?

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the trip Storm and Cyclops are taking. Wishing I could go as well." Marie sighed.

"Trip? What trip," he asked in obvious confusion?

"The trip they told us about in this mornings meeting, you know the one you missed." Marie replied.

Logan grunted.

"Yeah, well I had something else to do. So why don't you tell me about this trip."

Marie rolled her eyes at Logan before replying.

"Storm and Cyclops are going on a trip to recruit new members for the team. Cyclops thinks and Storm agrees that the X-Men's ranks need to be strengthened. He says that although Magneto has been relatively quiet lately, that he won't stay that way and when he returns he will be better prepared and deadlier than ever. He says that the army that Magneto managed to recruit with the introduction of the cure was nothing. That now that he has time, he will go after and train only the best mutants possible to fight his war and that we must be prepared to counter that attack."

Logan grunted as Marie finished.

"Sounds like a good plan. Why do you want to go on a recruiting mission? Got to know that with those two it'll be work and then more work."

Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"I just thought it would be nice to get away from here for a little while." Marie smiled at Logan. "Besides I don't think that Storm and Cyclops have just work on their minds. I was picking up on some pretty strong vibes from them and I think they'll be getting hot and heavy in no time."

Marie frowned as Logan growled low in his throat.

"What is your problem with Ro and Scott being together? Marie glared at Logan.

"Nothing, I don't have any problem with them."

"Good, because they deserve to be happy and if they can be happy together that's even better."

"Yeah, well, while they're off being happy together Jeannie is down in the med lab being miserable."

"That's not their fault Logan, nor is it their responsibility. God! Do you really think that everyone should live their lives according to what makes Jean happy? You know you need to get over this whole Jean thing. If Jean is unhappy it's her own fault, she needs to deal and so do you!" Marie rises from her chair, and shoots a withering glare at Logan and stomps out of the recreation room.

Logan rises from his crouching position by Marie's chair as she leaves the room, walking over to the terrace doors he looks out over the lawn towards the lake house to see Scott and Ro heading inside. Logan frowns as he thinks about what Marie has said. It wasn't that he didn't want Ro to be happy, Summer's he didn't care one way or the other, it was just that he didn't want to see Jean unhappy and seeing Ro and Scott together would definitely make her unhappy. Logan sighed. Perhaps this trip would help in more ways than one. It could bring needed support to the X-Men and it would get Scott and Ro out of the mansion and away from Jean, to give her the time she needed to get used to the idea of Scott and Ro being together. Logan started across the terrace as a thought suddenly struck him. If Scott and Ro were going on a trip then Scott wouldn't be needing his bike and never let it be said that the Wolverine allowed a beauty like that to waste away due to neglect.

Ro sat on Scott's with her legs crossed and her back against the headboard, watching as Scott began packing for their trip. Ro sat quietly as Scott placed his toiletries and underwear in the suitcase but when he went to the closet and started pulling out clothing she had to speak up.

"Not that one."

Scott turned toward Ro with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong with this one? I wear it here at school all the time." Scott looked at the sweater vest he was holding in his hand and back at Ro, clearly confused about her objection. Ro smiled at Scott's look of confusion. "You are so cute when you look befuddled as for what you're holding, two words for you, sweater vest."

Scott smiled at Ro's words.

"If you think I look cute when I'm befuddled, you're going to love how I look when I'm positively stymied." Scott continued to grin as he laid the sweater vest on the end of the bed and pushed the suitcase out of the way. Sitting down next to Ro he lifts her legs and pulls her until her legs are hanging over his and she is laying flat on her back. Moving so that he is leaning over her he continues to tease. "And I'll have you know that the sweater vest is making a come back. I have been told that it is the height of fashion and no self respecting math teacher would be caught dead without one."

Ro slid her hand up Scott's side and across his chest to play with the buttons on his oxford shirt.

"Hmm, the height of fashion? I hadn't heard. Clearly, I haven't been keeping up to date with the latest fashion trends." Ro smirked as she used her hand to push Scott over and then swung her leg over his hip so that she was straddling his waist. Leaning in close she whispered, "Perhaps you could help bring me up to speed."

Scott slid his hands up Ro's thighs to her hips and smiled up at her. "I think the speed you're going is just fine."

"That's good," Ro murmurs before she brushes her lips across Scott's, once, twice, three times before gently sucking on his lower lip. Releasing his lip and rising up she looked down at Scott and licked her lips a slight smile on her face.

"Oh, that's very good." Scott said as he runs his tongue across his lower lip. Leaning up he captures Ro's mouth in a gentle kiss, gradually deepening it as the kiss went on; at the same time allowing his hands to roam from her hips up to her waist. Pulling her shirt from her pants he gently strokes the area he has exposed. Releasing her mouth he skims he teeth down her jaw to her neck where he softly nuzzles the exposed skin.

Ro runs her hands down his chest, releasing the buttons on his shirt to allow access to the skin below. Parting the material Ro splays her hands across his abdomen before sliding them up over his chest and back down again, nails gently scraping against the exposed flesh.

Scott allows his head to fall back to the bed at Ro's actions. Looking up into her eyes he smiles.

"God, you drive me wild. Every time I touch you I don't want to stop."

Ro smiled back at Scott. "It seems to be a trait we share."

Scott rolled to the side, so that Ro was laying next to him on the bed, their legs intertwined Scott leaned forward once again and captured Ro's mouth in a kiss. Sliding his hands up her torso his palms cupped her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipples, plumping them, readying them for his mouth. Releasing her mouth he slid gently down her body nuzzling softly at her breast, until finally his mouth closed over the taut tingling nipple, sucking…

Ro moaned in pleasure, grinding against the thigh that was captured between hers. Her body writhed with pleasure as he pulled and licked and sucked on her turgid nipple, and murmured against her taut skin, "More…everything…need…always…" as if he was losing himself in the abandoned response of his sucking on her.

He kept on and on; she wanted him to take the whole of her breast in his mouth; she wanted to give him what he demanded everything, everywhere. She couldn't give him enough; her body arched against him, begging for more, her hands working convulsively in his hair.

Scott wanted more. He wanted it all. He needed….

'_Scott.'_

_Scott groaned and fell back against the bed an arm flung across his face as he heard the Professor's voice in his head. 'Yes, Professor?'_

'_Have you forgotten about our meeting?'_

'_No…no, I'm on my way.'_

Scott rubbed his hand over his face before turning his head to view Ro, who lay panting at his side.

"The Professor," she inquired?" Scott nodded in response. "His timing leaves a lot to be desired."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Scott shifted as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. "I'm supposed to be meeting with him in his office in a few minutes." Scott smiled. "I guess I got distracted."

"I guess we both did." Ro untangled her legs from Scott's and sat up, swinging her legs around she sat on the edge of the bed as Scott scooted over next to her and sat up as well. "Why don't you go to your meeting and I'll finish packing for you."

Scott looked back at his suitcase and sweater vest. "I don't know. Can I trust you to pack for me? After all you did malign my sweater vest," he said with a smirk.

Ro looked at him with a devilish look on her face. "Well I guess you're just going to have to take the chance now aren't you?"

Scott laughed and rose from the bed, pulling Ro with him. Bringing her close he kisses her once more before murmuring, "I guess I am." Releasing her he turns for the door only to stop and inquire, "Any chance of us finishing this later?"

Ro looks over at him and smiles.

"I would say there was a very good chance of that happening." Scott smiles once more and leaves the room. Ro turns and picks up the sweater vest off the bed. "I'm sorry but it doesn't appear that there will be room for you on this flight." Making her way over to the closet she contemplates the clothes she thinks Scott will look best in.


	23. Chapter 23

Ro settled back in the rental car enjoying the feel and smell of the leather seats after such a long flight. She shifted her gaze from the passing landscape to Scott, allowing her eyes to roam from his face to his shoulders, to his arms and finally to his hands. .She loved his hands. So strong, so sure. She watched as he deftly handled the car; he drove with imposing skill. A very light touch - no motion wasted as he effortlessly maneuvered them through traffic. The car seemed to glide over the road under his direction. Ro shifted in her seat as she felt a familiar heat spread throughout her lower abdomen as she watched Scott. How could something as simple as his driving a car make her feel this way? Make her want to feel his hands on her, handling her body in the same easy and confident manner.

Ro leisurely studied the man beside her as he shifted gears. God, he was so good looking. His beauty, which some may have consider as bordering on feminine, was utterly masculine, which was reflected in the strength of his shoulders and the muscles of his thighs. But at the same time, there was a definite grace about him. She let her eyes take in his features, those high gorgeous cheek bones, his eyes with their long thick lashes, that luscious mouth and the strong jaw line that completed the almost too pretty features of the man sitting next to her. Yet for all of this Scott was definitely not effeminate, male was written all over him.

She thought about his different personas Cyclops - leader, hero, stoic, fearless, duty and honor bound on the battlefield. Mr. Summers – reserved, a little unsure-of-himself, a guy who wears glasses, a high school teacher. And Scott the man she was getting to know behind closed doors. Sensual, loving, domineering at times, sarcastic, funny, a man made to feel, touch and love. She smiled as she concluded, for the thousandth time, that Scott was a unique man -- guarded, sensual, intelligent, honorable, loyal, and under the well-constructed demeanor, a man who felt deeply.

Ro sighed and shifted in her seat once more. It had been so long since he had made love to her, over a year. The heavy petting sessions they had been indulging in recently just did not count. She wanted to feel the weight of his body on hers, feel his hands on her flesh, know the pleasure of him filling her to the core, to experience the sensation of him bringing her to release once more. No one had brought her body to completion but her own frustrated hands since their last time together. Ro knew it would have been easy for her to find solace in somebody else's arms. A stranger, a friend, or perhaps a past lover. But she hadn't, even when her own sensual nature rebelled against such a long absence, she had known after their first time together that her needs could only be satisfied by him.

She was fed up with taking it slow, of being cautious. Tonight, she just wanted to be a woman, his woman. She wanted to let the world slip away and have him without thinking about tomorrow. She wanted a repeat performance of their first time. Ro made the decision right then and there that she was not sleeping alone tonight.

Scott looked over at Ro as she shifted in her seat. He was actually feeling ashamed of himself; here he was on a recruitment mission for the X-Men and all his mind could think of was his own lustful thoughts and needs. He needed her--needed to bury himself inside her so deep that they could never again be parted. He wanted to hear her moan his name with desire and with no regard to time or space. He needed to feel her tremble beneath him, to come to him with total abandonment. He wanted to kiss her and love her until the connection between them was visible for all to see. He wanted to publicly claim her for his own. To declare to the world that she was his and his alone. He groaned to himself. Why had he ever agreed to take it slow? He didn't want to take it slow he wanted to lose himself in Ro at every opportunity. He imagined he was making love to her, kissing every inch of her divine body, feeling her legs wrap around his back and her hands touch his heated skin, listening to her soft moans and whimpers... The fantasy felt so real, so incredibly, erotically real. Scott grimaced as he felt his pants tighten over his growing erection, it was a feeling he was becoming used to, to his annoyance. He wondered for the millionth time since they had started this trip, how he could convince Ro that taking it slow wasn't really necessary.

Ro let her lingering gaze drift once again, her eyes taking in the growing bulge between his thighs. Smiling she turned in her seat until she was facing Scott, leaning over from the passenger seat she reached out her hand and she gently ran it up his thigh, to the juncture between his legs, allowing her fingers to brush against his straining erection.

Scott felt his breath catch and the muscles in his leg contract as Ro laid her hand on him, the feel of her fingertips caressing him through his pants made Scott's breath hiss out between teeth tightly clamped together. He bit his lip as her fingers danced along his shaft, he could remain silent no longer.

"Ro," he groaned out.

Ro raised her eyes to his. "Yes," she asked as her hand stroked his erection.

Scott grunted at her action. "Please…" His voice broke as Ro tightened her hand and gave him a quick squeeze. Leaning towards him she nipped at his jaw as she continued to work her magic.

"Our appointment with Elizabeth Braddock is not until tomorrow, correct," she asked her voice husky with desire.

Scott forced his thoughts away from Ro and what she was doing. "Yes…" Scott gasps as her hand trails down to cup his sack, "we're free until then."

Ro leans closer and lightly nips at his earlobe before whispering, "Good." Stroking him once more, she slowly takes her hand away and sits back in her seat. Ro gives him a wicked smile. "I think you should hurry and get us to our hotel."

Yes was all he could think about. Yes to her skin, yes to her hands, her body, her scent, her mouth. Scott almost stripped the gears in his haste to get to the hotel.


End file.
